Aime moi
by zelna
Summary: Elle l'aime il ne le voit pas, elle mourrait pour lui mais il ne sens rend pas compte.Cette fanfic raconte le rapprochement de notre couple préféré. Fanfic CloudTifa comme vous avez du le devinez. FIC FINIE !
1. La Promesse

_**Chapitre 1** : **La Promesse**_

La nuit était tombée sur Le Septieme Ciel depuis quelques heures et l'orage avait subitement éclaté sans prévenir personne. Apart les goutelette d'eau heurtant les toitures le silence était complet et tout le monde dormait paisiblement, enfin presque tout le monde... Tifa se tournait et se retournait dans son lit en pensant à la journée qu'il venait de se passée, un éclair vint perturber ces pensées ce qui la fit sursauter, elle se repassait en boucle le passage ou d'abords le soulagement que Cloud est vaincu Sephiros suivit de l'angoisse lorsqu'elle avait vue tout explosé, elle avait eu tellement peur, si il n'était pas revenus à la vie elle ne saurait pas ce qu'elle serait devenus. Tifa avait réussi à le convaincre de rester dormir pour la nuit mais lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé de rester pour toujours il n'avait pas répondu…

-Il est tant évasif quand il s'agit de parler du futur soupira t'elle

Elle avait peur que s'il repartait il ne revienne jamais et ça elle ne le supporterais pas… Elle l'aimait tant et il ne sent étais jamais rendus compte elle n'était pourtant pas discrète, Tifa esquiva un sourire en se rendant compte que c'était vrai elle l'aimait et avait toujours tout fait pour lui montrer mais il pensait toujours trop à autre chose pour se rendre compte de tout ça... Mais jamais elle ne lui dirait, jamais elle ne lui avouera qu'elle l'aime car elle sait que se n'est pas réciproque car il aime encore Aerith. Un autre éclair vint perturber ces pensées

-Foutue orage s'exclama t'elle en se rendant compte que sa fenêtre venait de s'ouvrir sous le coup d'une bourrasque de vent, elle se leva et alla la refermer.

C'est sur ces penser assez morose que Tifa finit par s'endormir. Cloud de son coté repensait à la proposition de Tifa, rester ici pour toujours… Pourquoi pas sa pouvait se faire mais cela ne servirais pas à grand chose mais elle avait l'air de tellement tenir à ce qu'il reste. Tifa….. C'était grâce à elle si il c'était battu, si il avait tenu le coup elle avait su lui dire exactement ce qu'il fallait, elle avait toujours été la pour le soutenir comme à la mort d'Aerith elle avait su le remettre sur pied, il c'était rendu compte qu'il devait passé à autre chose bien qu'il ne pourrait jamais oublier la belle Cetra. Il devait tout à Tifa c'était vraiment sa meilleurs amie. Soudain il entendit des gémissements venant de la chambre de la jeune femme, il se leva d'un bond traversa le couloir et atteignit ça chambre, il entrouvrit la porte et l'a vit entrain de se débattre dans son lit, elle était couverte de sueur et pleurait.

- Cloud reste je t'en pris non, il n'est pas mort CLOUD

Il compris qu'elle était entrain de rêvé du moment ou tout avait explosé lors du combat avec Sephiros , il s'agenouilla près de son lit.

- Tifa réveille toi je suis la, lui dit il en la secouant

Elle se réveilla en sursaut et se jeta dans ces bras, celui ci fut d'abords surpris mais finit par la serré contre lui, en lui murmurant dans l'oreille que tout allait bien et qu'il était la.

-Promet moi que tu sera toujours la pour moi, lui demanda t'elle en le regardant les yeux encore embués de larmes, promet moi que tu ne me laissera plus jamais, que tu ne nous laisseras plus jamais ni moi ni Denzel ni Marlene je t'en pris promet le moi

- Je te le promet dit il en la remettant dans son lit, en lui promettant ceci il venait de scellé son destin mais peu lui importait, il mourait pour elle si il le fallait, donc ôtant rester à ces coté pour la protégée, lorsqu'elle se fut calmé Cloud lui déposa un baiser sur le front et s'apprêta à partir mais elle le retint par le bras

- Est-ce que tu peut rester avec moi juste ce soir je t'en pris lui supplia t'elle, celle-ci avait pris son air enfantin la rendant encore plus belle que normalement et il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas refuser, il n'avait surtout pas envie de refuser, il acquisa pour lui montrer qu'il était d'accord, il s'allongea sur le lit et la pris dans ces bras, elle ne se fit pas prier Tifa se blottit contre lui, elle était mieux que nulle part elle pouvait mourir à se moment la elle s'en fichait car elle était avec lui, Cloud n'a pas changer pensa t'elle il est toujours aussi musclé.

-Je suis sure qu'après ça tu va faire exprès tout les soir de faire des cauchemar, murmura t'il sur le ton de la plaisanterie elle se surpris a rougir comme une écolière et elle souris, il était heureux il avait réussi à la fait sourire, au bout d'un long moment Tifa finit par s'endormir, Cloud se surpris à l'admirer il se demandait comment une femme à l'apparence si frêle pouvait avoir une tel force d'esprit. Dire qu'il a faillit la laisser mourir si Marlene n'avait pas lancé une matéria sur Loz il l'aurait perdu, et ça il ne l'aurait pas supporter qu'elle meurt parce qu'il n'était pas arriver a temps… C'est se qui c'était passé avec Aerith il n'était pas arriver à temps pour la sauver et elle en est morte…

« Un souvenir compte plus que nous ? » les paroles de Tifa résonnait encore dans ça tête, elle avait raison il devait vivre dans le présent et non dans des souvenirs. Peu de temps après il finit par s'endormir.

Tifa se réveilla la première, elle fut d'abords étonner de trouver Cloud dans son lit mais fini par se rappelé la soirée d'hier, son ange blond dormait encore à ces coté et un de ces bras entourait la taille de Tifa ce qui ne fut pas pour lui déplaire, celui-ci se sentant observé décida d'ouvrir les yeux et il aperçu une jeune femme au cheveux noir qui l'observait curieusement.

-Gniiii il est quelle heure ? Dit il d'un air endormi

-Euuh il doit être vers les 9h30

-T'es beaucoup trop matinal pour une fille

-Normalement je me lève plus tard

-ça je l'avais remarqué

Un silence gêné pris place pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à que Tifa finisse par prendre la parole

- Eu au faite pour hier soir… je suis désolé de t'avoir réveillé et de t'avoir… Eu demander de rester, ça à du te gêné tu n'était pas obligé je suis vraiment désolée je c'est pas ce qu'il ma prit dit elle précipitamment

- A mais oui mais nan ça ma pas du tout déranger je t'assure et de toute façon j'arrivais pas à dormir et j'allais pas te laisser comme ça après tout ce que tu à fait pour moi.

- Toi aussi tu ma beaucoup aider !

- Les amis c'est fait pour ça dit il ironiquement

Amie…. Seulement amie bien entendu je m'attendais à quoi, il ne m'aime pas je suis seulement sont amie d'enfance… Ouai bah j'espère qu'un jour je serais plus que sa ! Songea t'elle

-A quoi tu penses ?

- Einn moi ? Ba à rien tu veux que je pense à quoi ! Dit elle avec un air pas très convaincant

- Je ne sais pas à toi de me le dire ! Dit il avec un regard perçant

- Bon d'accord ta gagné, je me demandais… pourquoi tu ne m'avais pas dit que toi aussi tu était atteint des Geostigmats, puisque comme tu le dit si bien nous sommes amis, même plus qu'amis attends on se connais depuis très longtemps moi je dirais carrément meilleurs amis ! Tifa avait réussi à évité de lui dire ce qu'elle pensait vraiment mais elle se dit qu'elle aurait du trouver un autre sujet de discutions car avec Cloud on ne sait jamais il change d'humeur d'un instant à l'autre.

-Je ne voulait simplement pas t'inquiété c'était sans intérêt pour toi.

-Tu crois que ta mort n'aurait touché personne ? Tu crois vraiment que ta mort ne m'aurait pas touché ?

-Je ne sais pas… Mais bon c'est du passé, c'est toi qui me l'avais dit, qu'il ne fallait pas vivre dans le passé.

-Oui je sais. Bon on devrais peut être ce lever non ? Enfin je sais pas tu dois en avoir marre d'être ici, déjà que je t'ai forcer à rester hier soir…

-Mais nan je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais rester parce que j'en avait envies tu ne ma pas forcer ! Dit Cloud en la coupant.

-Bon d'accord admettons que je ne t'es pas forcer ça ne répond pas à ma question, on se lève ou pas ? Demanda t'elle-même si elle n'avait qu'une envie c'était rester près de lui.

-Oui si tu veux, je vais retourner dans ma chambre pour m'habiller et tout on se rejoint en bas ?

-Ok on se rejoint en bas s'exclama Tifa

Toujours de bonne humeur, elle est incroyable, elle est tout mon contraire, songea t'il en se dirigeant vers ça chambre, 15minutes plus tard il était prêt. Cloud se doutait bien que se n'était pas le cas de Tifa, toute fille qui se respecte reste au moins une demi heure dans la salle de bain, c'était ce qu'elle lui dit lorsqu'il lui fit la remarque qu'elle était bien longue pour se préparer.

-Où sont Marlene et Denzel, demanda Cloud

-Barett est venu chercher Marlene hier soir et il a proposé à Denzel de les accompagnés, il sont partie en vacance pour 3 mois, je te l'ai dit hier soir en rentrant mais tu devais penser à autre chose…

-Ouai dit il évasif

Et voila qu'il recommence à être distant, bon tant qu'on y ai il faut que je sache si il était sincère, de toute façon il ne peux pas être plus distant qu'il l'ai en ce moment pensa Tifa.

-Eumm au faite Cloud, j'aimerais savoir ci… ci tu était sincère hier quand tu ma dit, que tu ne me laisserais plus, ou ci c'était simplement pour me réconforter… Celle-ci redoutais ça réponse, elle connaissait Cloud et savait que il lui avait sûrement dit ça pour la calmer.

-C'est-à-dire que… dit le concerné en évitant son regard

-C'est bien se que je pensait dit Tifa avant de s'enfuir dans ça chambre.

-Tifa attend s'écria t'il avant d'entendre une porte claquée, et merde qu'est ce que je suis con pensa t'il, bien sur que je reste je ne vais pas la laisser seul pendent 3 mois vue que Denzel et Marlene sont chez Barett, il décida d'allé la rejoindre dans sa chambre, il la trouva recroquevillé dans un coin ces genoux entouré par ces bras, elle avait vécu trop d'épreuve d'un coup cela l'avait beaucoup fragilisé, et sa Cloud ne lui en voulait pas, bien au contraire. Il s'approcha d'elle et s'agenouilla à ces coté.

- Tu n'ai pas encore partie lui dit Tifa entre deux reniflement

-Je ne partirais pas, je refuse de te laisser toute seul, je vais rester avec toi, après ce que ta fait l'autre bâtard de Loz par ma faute, je me suis jurer de ne plus jamais te laisser, le premier qui te fait du mal je le tuerais de mes main je te le promet lui dit-il en essuyant délicatement quelques larmes qui roulaient sur ça joue.

En temps normal celle-ci lui aurait répondu qu'elle pouvait ce défendre toute seul et qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'aide mais la elle préféra ce taire tant ça réponse la touchait, jamais personne ne lui avait jamais dit ça, elle se contenta de le remercier d'être la.

-Je me sens idiote de pleurer devant toi, c'est toi qui a vécu le plus d'épreuve, qui a été le plus touché par la bataille qui a eu lieu et moi je pleure pour des histoires pareilles… Je suis vraiment un cas désespéré.

-Peut être mais alors tu est mon cas désespéré, et puis tu a le droit d'être sensible et de ne pas vouloir rester toute seul pendent plus de 3mois c'est normal surtout toi tel que je te connais tu déteste être seul.

-Ba pas toi en tout cas

-Oui… Mais je préfère ton bonheur au mien, tu veux que je reste ? Je resterais.

-Merci, lui dit-elle simplement

-Il pleut encore… c'est chian on peut rien faire se plaignit Cloud

-Ouai en plus il fait froid et l'ambiance est lugubre

-Aurait-tu peur lui dit-il en prenant un air sarcastique

-Pas du tout ! Moi peur on aura tout entendu, j'aime pas quand il pleut c'est tout s'exclama Tifa

-Te vexe pas je disais ça pour deconé je sais bien que tu n'a peur de rien

-J'ai jamais dit ça s'écria t'elle en lui sautant dessus de toute façon à ce qu'il se retrouve allongé par terre et qu'elle soit sur lui, j'ai peur de plein de chose d'abor

-A oui et de quoi lui dit il assez gêné dut à la position dans la quel ils étaient, mais Tifa n'avait pas l'air de y faire attention.

-Bah j'ai peur des araignées, des chauves souris, d'être seul, que tu parte et que tu revienne jamais comme tu la fait la dernière fois, attends j'ai carrément du t'appeler sinon tu serais sûrement jamais revenu ! Dit elle outrée

-Bien sur que si, je serais revenu pour toi… et ta cuisine ! Lui dit il en la retournant de manière à ce qu'elle se retrouve sous lui

-Hey j'étais mieux sur toi… Euum, elle se mit à rougir en se rendant compte dans qu'elle position ils étaient, tu pourrais te lever s'il te plait

-A eu ouai dit il gêné en lui tendant la main pour qu'elle se relève, Cloud jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre et se rendit compte qu'il ne pleuvait presque plus, ça te dit d'aller faire un tour au centre ville voir ci les réparation avance on pourra peut être aider ?lui demanda t'il

-Attends on a sauvés le monde alors que eux ils faisaient rien et tu veux les aider ?

-Bon d'accords capitula Cloud, on va juste aller voir si ça avance si tu préfères !

-Okay moi ça me va !

-Flemmarde va !

Pour toute réponse Tifa lui tira la langue.

-Bon c'est pas tout sa mais on devrais peut-être arrêter nos gamineries et ce décider à aller voir comment évolue les réparations dit la jeune femme.

-Pour le moment tu est la seule à faire la gamine mais effectivement on devrais peut être penser à y aller lui dit-il

Ils décidèrent d'y aller avec la moto de Cloud, lorsqu'ils franchirent la porte du Septième Ciel il ne pleuvait plus et quelques rayons de soleil perçaient à travers les nuages.

Cloud gara sa moto dans un coin et ils allèrent se balader dans les seuls magasins encore en états d'ouvrir. Apres plus d'une heure de traînage dans plusieurs magasins de toutes sortes ils se décidèrent enfin à aller voir comment avançaient les réparations.

-Va y Tifa je te rejoint tout de suite ils faut juste que je vérifie un truc au sujet du chantier

-Okay lui dit elle en partant vers un pylône.

Il la regarda partir mais se rendu compte que le fameux pylône ou elle était tenais pas et qu'il allait tomber directement sur Tifa, apparemment il n'était pas le seul à avoir remarqué qu'un pylônes était bancale un ouvrier aussi l'avait remarqué et il s'écria

-ATTENTION LE PYLONE VA TOMBER !

Cloud ne pris même pas le temps de crier le nom de Tifa il savait qu'elle n'aurait de toute façon pas eu le temps de s'écarter et il ne pouvait pas la pousser car elle l'heurterais quand même et sa pourrait lui être fatal, il s'élança vers Tifa la protégea avec sa cape qu'il avait pris a cause de la pluie et il la protégea avec ces bras de façon à ce qu'elle ne soit pas touchée et que se soit lui qui se prenne tout. Lorsque le pilier de fer le heurta il eu l'impression d'être transpercer de pare en pare mais la douleur n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il avait ressenti lorsque la lame de Sephiros lui avait transpercée l'épaule ou même lorsque le coup de feu lui avait transpercé le ventre, il savait qu'il n'aurais que des blessures superficielles, enfin il l'espérait… Lorsque se fut fini il s'écroula à coté de Tifa.

-AU MON DIEU CLOUD cria t'elle en se penchant au dessus de lui, sa va ?

-Ouai ouai t'inquiète j'ai déjà vécu pire lui dit il en se relevant avec peine. Par contre j'aimerais bien rentrer si ça ne te dérange pas.

-Aucun problème lui dit elle en passant son bras sur son coup pour l'aider à marcher.

-Vous êtes sur que sa va ? Lui demandèrent plusieurs passants qui avaient vus ce qui s'était passé.

-Oui oui sa va, leur répondait t'il

-Tu vas pouvoir conduire ? Lui demanda Tifa

-Ouai aller viens monte lui dit il quand il se fut assis sur sa moto, Tifa n'osait pas le tenir de peur de lui faire mal mais elle avait aussi peur de tomber.

-Tu peux te tenir à moi tu sais, c'est pas quelques égratignures qui vont me faire mal.

Celle-ci finit par s'accrocher a lui, elle voyait bien qu'il soufrait beaucoup plus qu'il ne le montrait mais il été trop fier pour l'avouer. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la maison Tifa l'obligea à s'allonger sur son lit.

-Mais je vais aaaaa gémit il

-N'importe quoi tu ne va pas bien tu a du te faire des entailles énormes ne bouge pas je revient avec du désinfectant des bandes et de la crème, en attendant enlève ton tee-shirt lui ordonna t'elle. Il n'eu pas d'autre choix que t'obtempéré.

Lorsque Tifa revint elle eu une bouffé de chaleur en voyant le torse magnifiquement musclé de Cloud ils avait des abdos dessiner à la perfection elle se sentit rougir en le voyant comme ça, mais les entailles qui y figuraient la firent revenir à la réalité.

-T'appelle ça rien toi ! S'exclama Tifa, celui-ci ne répondit pas.

Elle commença à lui désinfecter ces blessures pour ensuite y appliquer délicatement de la crème, elle le vit rougir lorsqu'elle posa ces main sur son torse mais elle fit comme si elle n'avait rien vue car de toute façon elle aussi avait rougie, pour les entailles trop profondes elle les banda en prenant soin de ne pas lui faire mal… Mmmm il est vraiment très musclé, et sa peau est super douce au endroit ou il n'est pas blesser pensa Tifa, je donnerais tout pour qu'il m'embrasse, juste une fois au moins. Celui-ci de son coté était troublé par les main de Tifa sur son torse, elle a un touché fantastique pensa t'il j'aimerais tellement qu'elle ne s'arête jamais elle est ci douce. Il avait remarquer qu'elle avait rougis en rentrent dans la pièce et en le voyant torse nu… Et lui avait rougis en la sentent poser ces main sur son torse…

-Merci Cloud de m'avoir protéger sans toi je serais sûrement morte, je suis tellement désolé j'aurais du t'attendre au lieu de m'éloigner…

- Aie, c'est pas ta faute, tu ne pouvais pas savoir que le pylône ne tenais pas c'est un plaisir de pouvoir Aiiie te sauver lui dit-il

-C'est un plaisir que j'éviterais de te faire profité à l'avenir vue dans l'état dans lequel il te met.

-Ouai je crois aussi.

Soudain le téléphone se mit à sonner, Tifa délaissa Cloud pour aller répondre, celle-ci revint quelques minutes plus tard

-C'était qui ? Lui demanda le jeune homme avec curiosité

-Des gens qui s'occupent des enfants abandonner ou qui on perdu leur parents, ils sont en manque de place ils nous demanderais de loger temporairement une enfant se nommant Claudia Prospère elle a 14ans elle n'a nul par ou aller.

-Et tu lui as répondu quoi ?

-Quelle pouvait venir, de toute façon Marlene et Denzel reviennent que dans 3mois d'ici la elle sera partit. Ca ne te dérange pas au moins ?

- Bien sur que non pourquoi sa devrais ?

* * *

**Donc voila le premier chapitre fini j'espère que cela vous a plu :), Sacher juste que j'ai déjà écrit le chapitre 2 et qu'il ne tien qu'à vous et à vos reviews pour avoir la suiiite, je sais je suis cruel mdr mais bon donc voila kiSSsS les gens!**


	2. Rapprochement

**Voici le 2ème chapitres il n'y a pas beaucoup d'actions mais j'espere que vous aimerez quand même, et merci pour tous vos reviews ils m'on fait beaucoup plaisirs mdrr :) Pardonner mwa les fautes d'ortographes mais mwa et le francais sa fait vraiment pas 2... 00 :P

* * *

****Chapitre 2 : Rapprochement **

Claudia arriva le lendemain même, seul Tifa l'accueillit car Cloud était partit se promener.

-Bonjour dit la nouvelle d'un air enjouer, celle-ci était très jolie, elle avait de longs cheveux bruns et des yeux couleurs noisette, elle n'était pas très grande mais avait une poitrine abondante elle portait un jean délavé avec un top rose. Elle avait un sac à dos vert qu'elle tenait que d'une épaule d'où l'on apercevait le début de quelques écrits, le fameux sac devait sûrement contenir toutes ces affaires.

-Bonjour répondit poliment Tifa, tu doit être Claudia Prospère c'est sa ?

-Oui c'est exact

-Moi c'est Tifa Lockhart se présenta t'elle

-Merci de m'accueillir comme sa c'est vraiment gentil sans vous je sais pas se que j'aurais fait je n'aurait eu personne chez qui allé j'aurais dormis dans la rue je n'y pense même pas… Si je peux faire quoi que se soit pour vous dite moi et je le ferai.

-Non non c'est bon il n'y a rien a faire ne t'inquiète pas c'est tout naturel. Et tu peux me tutoyer tu sais dit elle en riant

-D'accord, et vous… tu vis toute seul ici !

-Non il y a 2 enfants dont un que j'ai accueilli comme toi, l'autre est la fille adoptive d'un de mes ami mais quand il n'a pas le temps de sans occuper il me la laisse mais la ils sont partis 3mois en vacance, et il y a un amis à moi se nommant Cloud Strife qui vit avec moi enfin c'est tout nouveau j'ai finit par le convaincre de rester…

- Ah oui je voit dit Claudia en riant, c'est ton petit copain.

- A non non c'est juste mon ami d'enfance il n'y a rien entre nous s'exclama Tifa _Malheureusement_ songea t'elle.

-Je suis désolé je pensais que… Oh pardonner moi je raconte n'importe quoi !

-Ce n'est pas grave tu ne pouvait pas savoir.

Elle eu à peine le temps de finir sa phrase que Cloud franchissait la porte d'entrer et s'approchait d'elles.

-Ah te voila dit Tifa, Claudia je te présente Cloud et Cloud voici Claudia.

-Salut lui dit le jeune homme

-Salut… dit Claudia timidement

-Au faite est-ce que tes blessures vont mieux ? S'inquiéta Tifa en se tournant vers le jeune homme

-Ouai sa peut aller, bon je monte il faut que je règle quelques trucs dit il en montant les escaliers.

-Ne t'inquiète pas dit Tifa à Claudia, ça lui arrive d'être distant, mais il est génial comme gars, on ne le changera pas !

-Ouai, en tout cas je suis sur que d'une chose aujourd'hui !

-Laquel ?

-Tu es amoureuse de lui… Et pas qu'un peu !

-Quoi ? Eumm mais nan pas du tout mentit elle

-Laisse tomber la rougeur de tes joues te trahissent dit-elle en riant

-Sa se voit tant que sa ?

-Oh oui rien que la façon dont tu le regarde, dont tu parle de lui on voit que tu l'aimes… Mais j'ai l'impression qu'il n'a rien remarqué, il doit être aveugle pour ne pas voir comment tu le dévore des yeux.

-A ce point ? S'esclaffa t'elle

-Au oui à ce point répondit la jeune fille en riant avec Tifa, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne lui dit pas !

-Parce qu'il n'est pas amoureux de moi lui dit-elle avec conviction

- Si j'étais toi je n'en serais pas si sur … Depuis quand l'aime tu ?

-Depuis le jour ou nous nous sommes rencontré.

-C'est-à-dire ? Demanda Claudia curieuse

-J'avais 14ans et maintenant j'en est 22 à toi de faire le calcul

- Sa fait 8ans que tu l'aimes? Carrément !

-Carrément répéta la jeune femme songeuse, je n'y croit pas tu est la depuis à peine 30minutes et tu a déjà réussi à percer un de mes plus grand secret ! Aller vient je vais te montrer ta chambre et te faire visiter la maison lui dit elle en commençant à monter les escaliers.

-D'accord dit la jeune fille en la suivant.

Après lui avoir montrer sa chambre et expliquer ou se trouvait chaque pièce Tifa se dirigea vers celle à Cloud, en entrant elle le vit entrain de refaire maladroitement son bandage couvert de sang.

-Attends lui dit-elle en s'approchant de lui, je vais te le faire, bouges surtout pas je vais chercher des compresses se sera moins gênant qu'une bande.

-Tu sais tu n'est pas obliger lui dit le jeune homme

-Bien sur que si c'est ma faute si tu es dans cet état, quelques minutes plus tard celle-ci revint avec des compresses, elle lui pris des mains le bandage imprégné de sang et le mit à la poubelle. Vu que sa blessure était sur le coté les compresses étaient plus pratiques qu'une bande. Lorsque elle eu finit Cloud fit quelque chose auquel la jeune femme ne s'attendait pas, il passa ses bras autour de sa taille lui caressa la joue en lui chuchotant sensuellement un merci dans l'oreille en la serrant encore plus contre lui.

Tifa gémit en sentant son souffle chaud dans son coup, elle était troublé non seulement par sa manière d'agir qui il fallait l'avouer, ne lui déplaisait pas au contraire, et par le fait qu'il soit torse nu contre elle. Elle aurait aimée qu'il ne s'arrête jamais mais il fini par s'éloigné et il remit son tee-shirt en faisant comme si rien ne venait de se passer.

-Mais tu sais ce n'ai pas ta faute si je me suis blesser, tu ne pouvais pas savoir que le pylône allait tomber. Et de toute façon j'avais cas ne pas oublier mon arme sur ma moto. Je t'avais promis de te protéger quoi qu'il arrive c'est juste se que j'ai fait…

-Ton comportement change si rapidement que je me demande si je parle toujours à la même

personne.

-Tu dois me connaître à force dit-il en esquivant un sourire

-Oui et ne change surtout pas car même tes défauts te rendent parfait. _Merde _pensa Tifa, qu'es ce qu'il ma pris de lui dire ça même si c'est vrai ! Elle se sentait devenir de plus en plus rouge et elle n'osait pas le regarder elle savait déjà qu'elle y lirait de la surprise suivit par de la curiosité dans ces magnifiques yeux bleu, elle le connaissait bien assez pour savoir ça. Pitié pensa t'elle il faut que je trouve le moyen de sortir de sa chambre avant que je ne meure de honte !

-Tifa l'appela Claudia, j'aurais besoin de toi tu pourrait venir m'aider s'il te plait

-J'arrive s'écria t'elle Eumm bon je vais voir se qu'elle veut dit elle rapidement à Cloud, celui-ci acquisa pour lui dire qu'il avait comprit quand elle croisa son regard elle cru y décelé de… de l'admiration ? Non elle avait du se tromper. Lorsqu'elle fut partie le jeune homme s'allongea sur son lit, alors comme sa elle me trouve parfait pensa t'il, moi aussi au fond je la trouve parfaite elle n'a aucun défauts…

-Merci Claudia sans toi je serais sûrement morte de honte

-Je sais c'est pour sa que je t'es appelée dit la jeune fille

-Tu nous espionnais ?

-à mais non pas du tout je suis juste passé devant sa chambre et je vous et vue enlacés c'était très chaud d'ailleurs ta du en profitée je suppose, et lorsque tu a sortit ta sublime réplique et que tu a viré au rouge tomate je me suis dit qu'il fallait peut-être que j'intervienne ! C'est vrai tu le trouve parfait ?

-Oui je le trouve parfait c'est normal il l'est ! Hey qui te dit que j'en ai profitée ? Bon d'accord peut être un tout petit peu… Je suppose que je doit te dire merci de m'avoir sortit de se pétrin.

-Mais de rien c'était tout naturel dit-elle en riant

-Bon ok je fais comment maintenant ! Je ne vais plus jamais oser le regarder en face après se que je lui est dit !

-Tu lui a juste dit que tu le trouvait parfait ce n'est pas dramatique !

-Bien sur que si ! S'exclama la jeune femme

-Bon et bien lorsque tu le croise tu te jette par terre sen faisant style de chercher tes clés !

-Génial il va me prendre pour une malade qui se jette toute seul par terre !

-Bon et bien fait comme si il ne c'était rien passer ! Lui proposa Claudia

-D'accord c'est ce que je vais faire ! Lui dit elle d'un air peu convaincu, lorsqu'elle sortit de la chambre elle vue que Cloud était adossé à un mur et semblait l'attendre ! Au mon dieu et je lui dit quoi moi pensa t'elle.

-Euh tu m'attendais ? _Plus débile que sa comme réplique tu meurt _songea t'elle, _rectification j'aurait pu lui demander si il avait peur que le mur tombe à si accouder comme sa… La cela aurait été très très débile comme réflexion _

-On peut dire sa comme sa... répondit le beau blond

La jeune femme n'osait pas le regarder en face, qu'est ce qui a changé pensa t'elle, avant je n'était pas gêner devant lui au contraire, peut être que… que 8ans sa fait trop, j'aurais tellement envie de lui sauter dans les bras et de lui dire que je l'aime plus que tout, mais je ne peut pas, je n'en n'ai pas le droit. Celui-ci voyait bien qu'elle était en pleine confusion avec son esprit il s'approcha doucement d'elle et lui pris les mains. En sentant ces mains prendre les siennes elle leva les yeux vers lui.

-Tu c'est toi aussi tu… tu es parfaite tu sais, tu es gentille, douce, drôle, courageuse, combative et même belle dit-il en baissant la voix, se fut à lui de fuir son regard jusqu'à que Tifa lui saute dessus en riant.

-Mais toi aussi tu estbeau tu sais, sinon tu ne serais pas mon meilleur amis ! _Très très beau même, tu ressemble à un ange un ange blond mon ange blond ! _pensa t'elle

-A parce qu'il faut être beau pour être ton meilleur amis !

-Bien sur qu'est ce que tu crois ! dit elle en partant en courant

-Attends un peu que je t'attrape lui dit il en la poursuivant. Il s'en suivit d'une course poursuite dans la maison entre les deux jeune gens.

- ON DIRAIT DE VRAI GAMIN s'écria Claudia en les voyants se poursuivre autour d'un canapé en riant, ils ne firent guère attention a la remarque de l'adolescente au bout de quelques minutes ils s'écroulèrent mort de fatigue sur le fameux canapé Tifa la tête poser sur l'épaule à Cloud.

-Faudrait peut être que l'on mange il est quel heure ?

- Sept heures trente lui dit la jeune femme à ces coté, mais c'est-à-dire que j'ai rien préparé…

-C'est pas grave sa, Claudia tu aime les pizza ?

-Ouai j'adore sa dit elle avec enthousiasme, elle aimait les voir comme ça, elle auraient bien aimer qu'ils soient ces parents adoptifs, ces vrai parent biologique n'avaient jamais de chose comme sa, ils ne s'étaient jamais pris dans les bras ne s'étaient jamais amusés ensembles, ils ne s'étaient jamais même embrassé. Elle espérait que les parents adoptifs chez qui on allait la placer seraient aussi gentils et merveilleux que Tifa et Cloud

-Bon alors c'est réglé on commande des pizza !

-Hey pourquoi tu ne me demandes pas à moi aussi si j'aime les pizzas se vexa Tifa

-Parce que je te connais et je sais que tu adores ça !

-Oui bon j'avais oublier se détail, Claudia tu veux bien prendre le téléphone et commander des pizzas s'il te plait

-Aucun problème je connais le numéro par cœur mais ou est le téléphone ?

-Poser sur le meuble au première étage juste devant ta chambre, elle eu a peine finit sa phrase que la jeune fille s'élançait dans l'escalier à la recherche du fameux téléphone.

* * *

**Enfin brefff ce n'ai vrément pas le meilleur chapitre que j'ai écrit et il est pas très long, d'ailleurs c'estle moin long que j'ai écrit,mais bon il fera l'affaire ! looool na j'avais vraiment pas la motive de le réecrire et de toute facon il coordonne avec les 2 chapitre suivant, qui sont déja écrit! Je suis d'ailleurs particulierement fier du Chapitre 4... :) :) Tant que mon ordi ne s'éteint pas quand je suis entrain d'écrire un chapitre mwa sa me va! KisSs les gens!**


	3. Révélations

**Bonjour bonjouuuuur (tien voila l'elfe, et oui c'est moi mais ki est se petit personnage? Chui un nain conass... Un nainnn? mais kel oreuuuuur! Mais tagueule. Pourquoi lé nain son til ossi mOoche? Va chier..) LeDonjon de Naheulbeuk je ne sais pa pourquoi javai envie de metre sa mdrrr jaime tro se truc. Bon revenon-en à ma fic, voici donc le chapitre 3, il a été un peu lon a venir car mon ordinateur portable est mort (naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ) mai je vien juste de recevoir le nouveau ke mé paren on comandé é j'ai réussi a installer internet (uiiiiiiiiiiiiii ) mai le truc pa cool c ke le clavier est un azerty et ke j ss abituer o qwertz dc c pa pratik jécri bocou moin vite kavan, le truc oribl ossi c ou jouvr mon dossier pr le modifié ya mem pa le correcteur ortographe ! Sinon pour tous les gens ki veule me parler sur msn mon nadress c : zelna03hotmail.fr parce ke kan vous laisser vo adress mai kil fo cliké dessu mon ordi veu pa dc voila bisouuuu **

**Chapitre 3 : Révélations**

Une semaine passa depuis l'arriver de Claudia et celle-ci se portait à merveille elle adorait Cloud et Tifa, elle adorait la ville ou elle était même si sont ancienne vie lui manquait elle aimait vivre ici, avant quand elle n'avait pas cour elle s'ennuyait surtout pendent les vacances ou toute ces amies partaient mais la c'était différent, dommage que cela doivent finir si tôt. Mais elle ce jura un truc, elle ce jura que si il avait le moindre espoir pour que Cloud est des sentiments pour Tifa elle ferait tout se qui est en sont pouvoir pour qu'ils finissent ensembles ! La nuit commençait déjà à tomber, la jeune fille sortit de sa chambre lorsqu'elle entendit Tifa qui chantait une chanson qu'elle écoutait en même temps sur son mp3.

_-I'm waiting for the night drifting away_

_On the waves of my dreams to another day_

_I'm standing on a hill and beyond the clouds_

_The winds blowing still and catching my doubts_

_I'm hunting on the night the slave to my dream an illustrated seen_

_decends in the sleep_

_We're playing for the fights emotional games_

_I'm turning off my eyes and hiding my shame_

_A neverending dream a dream of you _

_I believe I received a sign of you_

_tonight I want to hide my feelings too_

_As you do and I want to be with you_

Quant à Cloud il l'a regardait avec un air plutôt amusé sur le visage, Claudia s'approcha de lui et lui posa la question dont elle connaissait sûrement la réponse.

-Tu comprend ce qu'elle chante n'est-ce pas ?

-Entre autre oui dit-il en riant tandis que la jeune femme trop emporter par sa chanson ne faisait pas attention à eux.

-Tu peux me traduire parce que je n'ai jamais été très forte en anglais et vue comment tu ris cela dois être un truc assez intéressant dit-elle un sourire élargissant déjà son visage en imaginant ce qu'elle pouvait bien raconter.

-Ouai si tu veux, elle dit qu'elle attends la nuit pour pouvoir dériver sur les vagues de ces rêves, elle se tien sur une colline et le vent souffle comme pour effacer ces doutes, dans son sommeil elle le voit et ils combattent ensemble des ennemis qu'ils on sûrement en commun d'après ce qu'elle raconte, et elle baisse les yeux pour cacher sa honte, après c'est le refrain, elle parle d'un rêve qui ne s'arrêteras jamais, un rêve de lui et qu'elle a reçu un signe de lui, ce soir elle veut lui cacher ces sentiments comme lui le fait avec elle, mais elle ne peut le cacher elle a besoin de lui près d'elle, voila c'est à peut près ce qu'elle dit.

Il ne savait pas à quel point ces paroles étaient révélatrices…

-Et tu crois qu'elle sais ce qu'elle chante ? demanda t'elle entre deux pouffement

-Elle n'a jamais été très forte en anglais je doute qu'elle comprenne ce que sa chanson veut dire.

-Tifa TIFA ! Appela Claudia pour la sortir de ça torpeur musical

-Einnn quoi ? sursauta la concerné en enlevant ces écouteurs

-ça se voit que tu comprends rien à ce que dit ta chanson dit Cloud un sourire sarcastique au lèvres.

-Et va y toi traduit moi dit elle d'un air de défi

Celui-ci lui répéta exactement se qu'il avait dit à Claudia

-Et on peut savoir de qui tu parle demanda t'il narcissique

Tifa devint toute rouge en se rendent compte que les paroles coordonnaient parfaitement avec ces sentiments envers lui, hormis le faite que lui ne l'aimait pas par amour, mais sinon le combats avec les même ennemis, les rêve qu'elle faisait de lui l'embrassant, ces sentiments envers lui qu'elle essaye de cacher, ça demande de rester près d'elle…

-De personne, ce n'est qu'une chanson, bon je revient je vais poser mon MP3. Dit elle confuse, Claudia était mécontente se n'était pas la réponse à laquel elle s'attendait

-ATTENDS ! C'était quoi comme music ? demanda Claudia

-De la techno Cascada, a never ending dream dit elle en commençant à partir.

Cloud descendit dans la cuisine pour boire un verre d'eau et Claudia le suivit une idée bien précise dans la tête.

-Moi je suis sure qu'elle pensait à toi en écoutant cette chanson dit-elle innocente

Celui-ci faillit s'étouffer avec son verre d'eau

-Pardon !

-Ba oui tout concorde les combats contre les mêmes ennemis, le rêve, sa demande que tu restes, et tout.

-Pure coïncidence, Hey et comment tu sais tout ça toi ? Dit il pour essayé de changer de discussion

-C'est Tifa qui me la dit

Il était préoccupé par les paroles de la jeune fille… Bien sur que non qu'elle ne pensait pas à lui se n'était qu'une chanson vraiment il ne se rappelait pas qu'à 14ans il se faisait des idées aussi bizarres

-Ouai bon mais en tout cas Tifa ne m'aime pas par amour et moi non plus donc voila.

Claudia voyait bien qu'il ne croyait pas son hypothèse sur la chanson et cela la désespérait, elle c'était peut être tromper finalement, il ne ressentait peut être qu'une forte amitié pour elle et rien de plus et qu'il aimait encore plus que tout la fameuse Aerith, à croire que toute les Aerith mortes ou vivantes veulent me pourir la vie songea t'elle, mais pourtant il lui avait dit qu'elle était belle, qu'il donnerait sa vie pour elle, il l'avait même enlacé et elle l'avait vue de ces propre yeux. Elle en avait les larmes aux yeux, elle partit en courant s'enfermer dans ça chambre en bousculant Tifa dans les escaliers.

-Hey s'exclama celle-ci en se sentent projeté contre le mur, elle finit de descendre les escaliers pour se retrouver devant Cloud.

-Qu'est ce qui c'est passer ?

-J'en sais rien je ne comprend pas pourquoi elle a réagit comme ça.

-Bon je monte voir se qu'elle a dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la chambre de Claudia. Lorsqu'elle la trouva elle était sur son lit et tenait une grenouille en peluche dans ces bras quelques larmes roulait sur ça joue. Tifa se mit à coter d'elle sur son lit et lui demanda ce qui c'était passer pour la mettre dans un état pareil.

-Je lui est dit que j'était sur que tu pensait à lui en écoutant cette chanson, s'il te plait te fâche pas je suis désolé…

-C'est pas grave dit elle en l'encourageant à continuer son récit

-Et il ma dit que tu ne l'aimait pas par amour et que lui non plus ne t'aimait pas par amour sanglota-elle, pardon j'était pourtant sur… Mais j'ai jamais aimer quelqu'un moi alors je doit pas savoir ce que c'est… Je voudrais tellement que tu sois heureuse

Ce que Cloud avait dit la vexa profondément mais elle essaya de cacher sa douleur.

-Mais pourquoi veut tu tant nous voir ensemble ? C'est vrai que j'aimerais beaucoup que il… qu'il m'aime comme je l'aime mais voila… Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'acharnes autant.

-C'est à cause de mes parents… Eu ils ne s'aimaient pas vraiment il s'embrassaient jamais, se prenaient jamais dans les bras et étaient très désagréables avec moi… Au collège j'avait des amis, je ne mangeait jamais seul j'était plutôt heureuse mais je ne suis jamais sortit avec un garçon… Mais un jour mes parents sont morts et je me suis retrouvée sans famille et on a finit par me mettre ici et même si je sais que bientôt il m'auront trouvé une famille qui voudra bien de moi, j'aurais aimer vous considérer comme mes parents le peu de temps que je vais rester, vous êtes tellement gentil, et toi tu ne mérite pas ça….

Une larme roula sur la joue de Tifa, elle n'avait pu retenir sa souffrance du à se qu'avait dit Cloud mais aussi dut au révélation de Claudia.

-Mais qu'est ce que vous avez à pleurer toutes les deux ? S'étonna Cloud en entrant dans la chambre de la jeune fille.

-Rien juste un peu de fatigue mentit Tifa, je vous laisse je vais me coucher, sur ces paroles elle se leva et sortit pour se rendre vers sa chambre en prenant soin de ne pas le regarder dans les yeux car il y aurait lu toute ça détresse et ne l'aurait pas laisser sans explications qu'elle n'aurait pas eu le courage de lui donner. Lorsqu'elle fut partie il se rapprocha de Claudia et s'assit à coté d'elle comme l'avait fait Tifa quelques minutes plus tôt.

-Ecoute je suis désolé de t'avoir faire pleurer bien que je ne sache pas laquels de mes paroles ta mit dans cette état…

-Quand tu a dis que tu ne l'aimait pas par amour… Elle va mal tu sais et je pense réellement quelle aurait besoin de quelqu'un qui l'aime et qui la rassure

-Quand tu dis qu'elle va mal tu peux préciser ? S'inquiéta t'il

-Tu n'as quand même pas cru à son histoire de fatigue de tout à l'heure, si elle n'avait pas fuit ton regard tu aurais pu y voir toute la tristesse qu'il y avait, mais elle est forte et même si elle va mal elle s'occupera d'abord des autres avant elle, et elle essayera toujours d'être heureuse et insouciante mais peut-on vraiment vivre sans amour ? Si j'étais toi j'irais la voir.

-Tu a raison j'y vais, merci pour les infos lança t'il au passage.

Tifa elle avait décider de faire comme Claudia et de prendre la seul peluche quel avait, mais qui était beaucoup plus significatif pour elle, et de la serré contre elle. En effet car c'était un cadeau de Cloud, il le lui avait offert pour ces 16ans juste avant qu'il ne parte pour devenir SOLDAT. C'était une petite grenouille ou il y avait marqué « Me to you » et elle y tenait particulièrement. C'était un des seuls cadeaux qu'il lui avait offert… Elle avait mal, tellement mal au ventre, c'est à peine ci elle pouvait respirer normalement, une autre douleur au ventre vains la perturber, elle se courba un peut plus en laissant échappé un gémissement de douleur. C'est à ce moment la que Cloud entra dans sa chambre.

-TIFA s'écria t'il en la voyant courber et gémir de douleur, il s'approcha rapidement d'elle et mit une main sur son front pour voir ci elle avait de la fièvre, mais rien au contraire elle était glacé et avait du mal à respirer, il lui caressa le visage en lui demandant qu'est ce qu'elle avait.

-Je sais pas j'ai mal dit-elle dans un souffle

Claudia alerter par le cri de Cloud entra en courant dans la chambre.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle a s'exclama t'elle inquiète

-Je ne sais pas, elle est glacée, elle a mal au ventre et à du mal à respirer répondit-il en prenant la main de la jeune femme qui semblait ce calmer

-Elle fait une crise d'angoisse, elle a tous les symptômes, ma mère en avait fréquemment…

-Et on doit faire quoi pour qu'elle ne souffre plus ? Demanda t'il la voie légèrement tremblante

-Trouver la cause de son angoisse… Ma mère c'était simple a trouver son travail la stressait trop il suffisait qu'elle dorme pour que tout s'arrange mais Tifa je ne voie qu'une chose qui pourrait la mettre dans cette état dit-elle

-Laquel demanda t'il précipitamment

-Toi.

-Moi ? Ouai et je peux y faire quoi ! S'exclama t'il inquiet

-Rassure la dit-elle en sortant de la pièce, elle n'avait pas peur de ce qui pouvait arriver, elle savait que Cloud saurait la calmer.

Celui-ci par contre en doutait il se tenait près d'elle lui tenant toujours la main et la regardait se tordre de douleur sans qu'il ne sache quoi faire. Et il n'était même pas sur que Claudia est raison, soudain il se rendit compte qu'elle tenait quelque chose serré contre elle, comme si cette chose pouvait faire s'arrêter sa douleur, lorsqu'il finit enfin par savoir ce que c'était il eu un choc… C'était le cadeau qu'il lui avait offert pour ces 16ans, le dernier cadeau qu'il lui avait fait aussi. Claudia avait raison, il était la cause de ces douleurs, il n'aurait jamais du partir, il n'aurait jamais du la laisser… Celui-ci finit par réagir et lâcha la main de Tifa pour se mettre a genoux sur son lit il lui caressa la joue et cela sembla l'apaiser ce qui pu lui permettre de la prendre dans ces bras, elle lâcha la peluche et s'attacha à lui comme ci sa vie en dépendait, on avait l'impression que si il la lâchait elle tomberait dans un gouffres sans fin. Elle avait toujours du mal à respirer et elle avait des spasmes de douleur. Le jeune homme lui caressait les cheveux.

-Tu es importante pour moi Tifa, j'ai déjà perdu Aerith je ne veut pas te perdre. Apres tout ce que tu ma dit, tout ce que tu a fait tu a fait tu a prouver que tu était la meilleur dans toute les circonstances !

La jeune femme sembla ce calmer il continua de lui parler

-Je sais que tu as vécu des choses horribles que tu n'aurais jamais dut vivre, peut être que si je n'était jamais rentré dans ta vie tu n'aurais pas eux à tant souffrir…

-NON s'écria Tifa tu ne comprend pas sanglota elle en ayant encore du mal à respirer Tu es ma vie mon souffle mon oxygène la seul chose qui me tien encore en vie ! J'AI BESOIN DE TOI ! Si je dois souffrir pour toi JE SOUFFRIRAIS ! Celle-ci se tenait toujours à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage, si je ne t'avais pas rencontré je n'ose pas imaginer ma vie !

-Tifa dit il dans un souffle en la regardant dans les yeux

-Cloud murmura t'elle de la même façon.

La respiration de la jeune femme était redevenue normale, elle semblait apeurée et elle tremblait de tout son corps. Quand soudain un autre spasme vint la secoué, elle cria de douleur. Elle lui avait ouvert son cœur à lui dans faire autant

-Moi aussi j'ai besoin de toi dit il dans un souffle et si je devais me sacrifier pour toi je le ferais sans hésitation, demande moi n'importe quoi pour toi je le ferais tu m'entends, tu est si imprévisible tu est vraiment quelqu'un de génial et je ne comprend pas comment j'ai pu tant te faire souffrir sans m'en rendre compte je ne te mérite pas, je ne mérite pas ton amitié.

-Oh que si que tu la mérite crois moi plus que personne tu te rend compte de tout ce que tu a fait pour moi !

-Et toi ? Tu te rends compte ! Tu sacrifiais des journées entières pour me réconforter pour rester avec moi alors que j'avais carrément été odieux avec toi !

-Et alors… Je te l'ai dit j'ai besoin de toi près de moi et même si je dois souffrir et bien c'est pas grave je souffrirait…

Cloud passa sa main sur son visage pour effacé quelques larmes qui souillaient encore sont beau visage, elle posa sa main sur la sienne en le sentant lui toucher le visage et ils restèrent ainsi durant quelques minutes Tifa se noyant dans les magnifiques yeux bleu de Cloud et celui-ci dans les magnifiques yeux brun de Tifa. La jeune femme allait mieux et essayait vainement de lui sourire celui-ci lui souris en retour heureux qu'elle aille mieux.

Tifa finit par s'endormir dans ces bras, il la souleva précautionneusement comme si il tenait dans ces bras la chose la plus belle au monde la posa dans son lit sous ces couvertures et sortit de sa chambre quelques minutes plus tard.

-Alors ? Demanda Claudia qui l'attendait dans le couloir

**Voila finiii se ti chapitre 3... Il est un peu plus long que le précédent et il y a aussi un peu plus d'action (paye ton action : Tifa qui fait une crise d'angoise wahou bon jaret avc mé commentaire débile mdr) Aufaite pr ceu ki voudrai voir mon blog : punk-rock-girl03. sinn voila !**


	4. Par Amour

**Donc voila le chapitre 4 :) que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à mettre parce que refusai d'accepter les truc ke javai ecri sur mon dossier originel donc j'ai du me télécharger microsoph word et en plus dan microsoph word j ne pouvai rien modifié enfin la galere kwa mai dc voila mdr :P, bon bah sinn bonne lecture mdr**

**Chapitre 4 : Par Amour**

Tifa se réveilla doucement, en se retournant elle vit un jeune homme blond à coté de son lit endormi sur une chaise. Soudain elle vit Claudia devant sa chambre un sourire au lèvres, celle-ci s'approcha d'elle et lui chuchota un « _il a veiller sur toi toute la nuit… » _Pour ne pas réveiller Cloud, Tifa la regarda avec un regard d'incompréhension mais celle-ci n'y fit pas intention et passa la porte de sa chambre en lui lançant un clin d'œil. Elle se leva lentement, s'accroupi à ces coté et passa précautionneusement une main sur sa joue.

_-Aerith _souffla t'il

Celle-ci stoppa net son geste en l'entendant, alors comme sa il me prend pour Aerith ? Ou peut être rêvait t'il d'elle… Elle avait baissé les bras, Cloud avait eu tord elle n'était pas la meilleur dans toute les circonstance car elle n'avait pas réussi à le faire oublier celle qu'il aimerait pour toujours, celle pour qui il aurait vraiment _tout sacrifier._ Elle avait échouer, malgré se qu'il lui avait dit hier soir il aimait toujours plus que tout la belle Cetra, _et non elle._ Cette révélation la fit esquiver une grimace de souffrance mais suivit immédiatement de son masque de fausse sérénité. Elle avait l'air si calme malgré se qu'il avait murmuré, mais si l'on avait vue au delà des apparence on l'aurait vue crier, crier, crier et personne pour la secourir.

Mais c'est pas si grave que sa qu'il ne m'aime pas, j'ai des enfants à garder super gentils une… Vie merveilleuse, des amis _formidables_, comment je peux penser sa se dit-elle je me ment tellement… _Mieux vos se mentir avec souplesse que de se tuer sans aucune délicatesse. _Elle ne savait pas d'où elle sortait cette phrase, elle venait sûrement de l'inventer. Elle descendit lentement les escaliers, se tourna vers l'horloge qui se tenait contre le mur elle se rendit compte qu'il était 7h40, Cloud et elle avait décidés d'un commun accord de rouvrir le bar et il avait mit des affiches un peu partout dans la ville pour prévenir les habitants que le bar rouvrirait le lundi qui arrivait c'est à dire aujourd'hui, à 8h précise.

-J'avait presque oublier ce détails soupira t'elle, en dépoussiérant le bar et les tables qui se trouvaient dans la salle. Claudia était partie se promener dans la ville mais elle était déjà au courant de la réouverture du bar. A 8h tapante Tifa retourna le vieux panneau indiquant fermé qui se retrouva maintenant sur ouvert. Vers 10h le bar était déjà presque plein, Tifa vit un espèce d'ivrogne passer la porte, au début elle n'y fit pas attention et passa les deux grandes portes qui séparait le bar de la maison, une petite nouveauté qu'elle avait décider d'installer avec l'aide de Claudia et de Cloud… Mais celle-ci n'avait pas réalisé que le vieil ivrogne l'avait suivit, avant quelle ne puisse réagir il l'avait plaqué contre un mur, il était assez fort malgré son apparence frêle et elle ne pouvait se dégager, avait plaqué une main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de crier.

-Alors ma belle tu sais que tu es très sexy… J'aurait bien envie de toi la maintenant susurra t'il en remontant une main le long de la jambe de la jeune femme, elle avait envie de pleurer cette journée avait déjà mal commencé alors si en plus elle se faisait violé par un ivrogne elle n'aurait plus qu'a se jeté dans le vide. Elle se débattait comme une furie pour lui échapper, au moment ou tout lui semblait perdue le gars se fit violemment projeter de l'autre coté des portes et elle aperçu un Cloud fou de rage, celui-ci traversa les portes, pris l'ivrogne mort de peur par le col et le plaqua avec force contre le mur.

-Tu retouches une fois, rien qu'une fois à Tifa je te tue Okay ?

-Ou… Ouii bégaya t'il

Cloud le lâcha et il s'écrasa par terre avant de s'enfuir en courant. Tous les gens qui avaient assistés à la scène regardaient le beau blond avec admiration mais aussi avec crainte, tous pensaient qu'il valait mieux être amis avec ce gars la qu'ennemie… Il regardait aussi Tifa avec jalousie, elle en avait de la chance d'avoir quelqu'un comme lui pour la protégé. Cloud était impressionnant il avait une sorte d'aura autour de lui qui faisait qu'il imposait le respect. Déjà qu'avant lorsqu'il allait assez mal les gens le craignaient alors maintenant… Celui-ci se tourna vers Tifa encore sous le choc.

-Sa va lui demanda t'il inquiet

-Eu ouai je crois, merci d'avoir été la dit elle en le regardant avec reconnaissance.

C'est ce moment précis que Claudia choisit pour rentrer.

-J'ai loupé quelque chose s'exclama t'elle joyeusement

-Tifa c'est fait agressé par un ivrogne qui voulait la violé répondit Cloud narcissiquement

-Pas ma faute à moi si je suis belle plaisanta elle

-Ah non mais je n'y croit pas suffit que je sois pas la pour que maaaadaaaame drague !

-Hehehe bah oui qu'est ce que tu crois j'attends que la concurrence parte pour faire mon petit truc.

-Evite de faire ton « petit truc » devant un ivrogne la prochaine fois lança sournoisement Cloud

-Mmmm tu a raison la prochaine fois tu sera ma cible

-Aucun problème s'esclaffa il, je suis tout à toi !

-A ce point ?

-Ouai à ce point dit il en la regardant avec défi

Le soir arriva rapidement et l'heure de fermer le bar aussi, elle remit le panneau de son coté originel c'est-à-dire le coté « fermer »

-Pff j'en ai marre je vais me promener s'exclama Tifa

-Attends sa te dérange si je viens avec toi j'ai besoin de me dégourdir les jambes dit le beau blond.

-Bien sur que non lui répondit elle, mais tu sais tu n'es pas obligé de prendre ton épée sauf si tu a peur de te faire attaqué par un écureuil

-On sais jamais tu sais ces bestioles sont féroces quand elles veulent blagua t'il

-Bon bah moi je vais aller regarder la télé dit Claudia

Quelques minutes plus tard ils étaient dehors entrain de marcher, les minutes passaient toujours et un silence gêné avait pris place, Tifa elle était perdue dans ces penser.

-Tu penses à quoi lui demanda le jeune homme

-A toi…

-Comment sa à moi ?

-Je me demandais à quel animal tu pouvais le plus ressembler, c'est ridicule je sais mais…

-Et tu en es arriver à quel conclusion demanda Cloud en la coupant

-A un loup… Comme eux tu inspires le respect et la crainte, comme eux tu es solitaire et majestueux, mais tu peux être tellement tendre avec les gens que tu apprécies, et comme eux tu es très rare.

-Toi tu ressemblerais plus à une licorne…

-Une licorne ? Pourquoi ?

-Comme elle tu es pure et extrêmement douce. Tu es gentille et unique, mais tu es aussi hyper courageuse et forte et quand tu passes devant des gens la première chose qu'ils font c'est t'admirer pour mieux te jalouser après…

-A ouai ?

-Ouai.

-Tien tien comme on se retrouve dit une voix surgit de nul pare, soudain toute une bande de gars armés jusqu'au dent surgis devant eu, y compris l'ivrogne qui n'avait d'ailleurs plus l'air bourré mais toujours aussi con.

-Tifa tu va pas me dire que ta fait ton « truc », demanda suspicieusement Cloud

-Ah non la j'ai rien fait

-Sur ?

-Oui sur j'ai pas fait mon truc pour attiré les garçon !

- mmm je ne te crois pas

-Mais ta cas pas me croire je te dis que j'ai rien fait ! Si sa se trouve c'est des travesti et c'est toi qui les a attiré !

-Ein ? Mais sa va pas j'attire pas les travelo moi !

-Euu si on vous dérange faut dire dit une voix

-Ouai bon toi le clodo tu pourrais avoir l'amabilité de dégagé ta face de rat mort de notre vu demanda Tifa à la chose qui était un ivrogne quelques heures auparavant.

-Qu'est ce qu'on dit quand on est poli ? Demanda la fameuse face de rat mort

-Dégage de ma vue connard c'est plus polie pour toi demanda-elle sarcastique

-Tu va voir se qui t'en coûte de me parler comme sa ATTAQUER LES ! s'écria t'il

-Et toi tu va voir se qu'il en coûte de toucher à celle à qui je tien plus que tout ! dit Cloud en sortant son épée.

Il s'en suivit d'un combat acharné que Cloud et Tifa gagnait largement. Celle-ci balança un coup de pied bien placé à l'un des gars avant de le frapper à la tête, cela suffit à le faire d'effondrer par terre. Le jeune homme lui s'occupait de deux gars en même temps, il leur assenait des coups d'épée si rapide qu'ils n'eurent pas le temps de réagir qu'ils étaient déjà entrain d'agoniser par terre, il finit par s'attaquer à l'ivrogne du matin.

-Tu vas souffrir pour avoir oser la toucher dit-il cruellement

-Oh je vois tu l'aime, si ce n'est pas chou tout… il n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Cloud lui assena un coup d'épée qu'il esquiva maladroitement avant d'essayer vainement de le combattre à l'épée, peine perdue, quelques minutes plus tard il s'écroulait par terre.

-C'était plutôt simple dit Tifa

-Ouai assez, sa va toi ? Lui demanda il

-Oui j'ai rien.

Soudain un Cloud vit qu'un homme n'était pas totalement mort et visait Tifa avec son arme.

-ATTENTION s'écria t'il en la tirant brutalement vers lui, le coup de feu ne fit que lui égratigné l'épaule. Il la lâcha et se dirigea vers l'homme qui avait tiré et lui mit rageusement un coup de pied dans la tête qui finit de l'achever.

-Sa va ton bras demanda il inquiet en se tournant vers la jeune femme

-Oui oui c'est rien répondit elle en se serrant le bras ensanglanté, on ferait mieux de rentré non ?

-Ouai acquisa il.

Arriver, Claudia vit immédiatement que Tifa était blessé

-Qu'est ce qui est arriver demanda celle-ci paniqué

-Attaquer par le taré de se matin répondit ironiquement Cloud

-Sérieux ? Tifa tu as un prétendant ivrogne !

-Avait… glissa sournoisement le jeune homme le sourire aux lèvres

-Moui à l'heure qu'il ai il ne doit plus qu'en rester un cadavre sans vie grâce à lui la dit elle en désignant le beau blond, Monsieur n'a pas pu résister à l'envie de faire son intéressant en tuant tout ce qui bougeait !

-Peut être mais Monsieur ta quand même sauver la vie !

-Oui bon dit-elle vexé qu'il l'ai contrarier, moi je monte il faut que je panse cette plaie au bras

-Attends je t'accompagne lança sournoisement Cloud

-Bon bah moi je retourne devant la télé dit Claudia

Qu'est ce qu'il a encore en tête pensa Tifa, voyant qu'il l'a suivait quand elle entra dans la salle de bain.

-J'ai changer de place le désinfectant la dernière fois que je m'en suis servit je suppose que tu ne l'aurait pas trouvée si je te montre pas d'abords ou il est, je te dit sa parce que je voyait bien que tu cherchait le pourquoi du comment je te suivait la nargua t'il

_Comment à t'il su ce que je pensais _paniqua t'elle, si il est comme sa tout le temps il doit déjà savoir se que je ressent pour lui ! Perdue dans ces pensées elle n'avait pas remarqua pas que Cloud c'était rapproché d'elle le désinfectant en main qu'il posa sur l'évier derrière elle, il posa ces main sur ces hanches et la souleva de façon à se qu'elle se retrouve poser près du désinfectant.

-Hey qu'est ce que tu fait s'exclama t'elle

-Sa se voit non ? Je vais désinfecter ta plaie !

-Je pouvait le faire moi-même s'entêta t'elle

-Peut être mais je sais que tu préfère que se sois moi qui te le fasse lui murmura t'il dans l'oreille.

Son cœur manqua un battement _savait il ? _Restons calme et faisons comme si on n'avait rien remarqué essaya t'elle de se convaincre.

Le jeune homme prit un gant avec de l'eau pour enlevé tout le sang séché de la peau de Tifa, lorsqu'il eu finit il pris un coton mit du désinfectant dessus et l'appliqua délicatement sur la blessure de la jeune fille, celle-ci se crispa de douleur mais fut tout de même surprise de sa délicatesse envers elle.

-Excuse moi lui dit il en la voyant se crisper de douleur, des main de guerrier je ne suis pas très habile.

-Non au contraire… Ne t'arrête pas dit-elle dans un souffle le suppliant presque.

-Je n'en avait pas l'intention dit il taquin

Lorsqu'il eu finit désinfecter sa plaie il alla chercher une bande qu'il enroula précautionneusement autour de la blessure de la jeune femme.

-Merci

-Mais de rien c'était normal tu aurais fais la même chose pour moi enfin… Rectification tu as déjà fait la même chose pour moi.

Ils descendirent les escaliers ensembles pour trouver Claudia écroulée sur le canapé entrain de regarder un film.

-_Qu'en ai t'il de votre place ?_

_-Elle est ici entre vous et Jack_

_-Comme la mienne_

_-Elisabeth c'est donc vers cet homme que balance votre cœur ?_

_-Oui dit la fameuse femme en se tournant vers Will qui était à ces coté _

_-Bon et bien moi je vais vous laisser au faite Will le chapeau magnifique ! Que se jour reste gravé dans vos mémoires comme celui ou vous avez faillit… Et le fameux Capitaine Jack Sparow se jeta du haut de la muraille pour atterrir dans l'océan. Il finit ensuite par rejoindre son navire à la nage._

_-Je vous avais dit d'appliquer le code dit Jack d'un ton autoritaire _

_-Bin enfaîte on c'est dit que c'était plus une sorte de guide qu'autre chose, bienvenu sur votre navire le Black Pearl Capitaine Jack Sparow _

_Celui-ci se plaça à la barre et défigura son équipage_

_-AU TRAVAIL TAS DE CHIEN GALEUX ,Allons y offre moi cette horizon, nin nin nin nin nin de maudit pirates…Allons mes jolie Ho Ho _

-Tu regardes quoi demanda Cloud à la jeune fille

-Regardait car il viens de finir, c'était le meilleur film au monde (_ Après Final Fantsasy VII AC bien sur)_ Pirates des Caraïbes. Le 2 est sortie au cinéma j'ai été le voir avec mes parents avant que… Voila quoi mais en tout cas le 2 est geniaaaaal !

-Moui il à l'air vu la façon dont tu t'excite dit- il en riant

-Vous avez faim demanda Tifa

-Ouai s'écrièrent t'ils en même temps

-Je vois sa on dirait que vous mourrez de faim, patienter quelques minutes je vais vous préparer quelque chose.

-Okay…

Apres qu'ils aient tous manger et tout débarrassé ils retournèrent à leur occupation habituelle à cette heure ci, Cloud regardait songeur les étoiles sur le balcon allongé sur la chaise longue, Claudia était sur son ordinateur portable, un des rare objet qu'elle avait pu garder d'où elle habitait avant. Mais celle-ci n'avait pas de connexion Internet, Tifa se demandait se qu'elle pouvait bien faire sur cette ordi pendant des heures à écrire, écrire et toujours écrire. La jeune femme elle avait décider de casser sa monotonie et de ne pas faire se qu'elle faisait d'habitude à cette heure-ci, elle était assise sur une chaise ces bras poser croisé sur la table et sa tête reposait dessus, elle avait de cette façon une vue sur son beau blond et sur l'adolescente. Celle-ci se sentant observer releva la tête de son écran et se tourna vers Tifa, en la voyant admirer Cloud elle frappa discrètement sur la table pour attirer l'attention de la jeune femme qui se tourna immédiatement vers elle surprise par le bruit. Claudia montra le beau blond sur lequel son amie fantasmait et lui fit comprendre d'aller le rejoindre. Celle-ci se contenta s'un hochement de tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait compris. Elle se leva et se dirigea timidement vers lui. Elle s'assit sur une chaise à coté de lui, il se tourna vers elle en sentant une présence à ces coté, celle-ci l'interrogea du regard pour savoir si elle le dérangeait.

-Non tu ne me déranges pas… Au contraire, et oui je vais bien dit il pour répondre à son regard interrogateur.

Elle eu un sourire éblouissant en voyant qu'il avait compris se qu'elle avait voulu dire et même plus. Elle se rendit compte qu'il avait vraiment une voix magnifique, rauque mais un peux clair qui donnait un mélange magnifique qui coordonnait avec sa beauté naturel, il aurait pu faire tomber toute les filles à ces pieds rien qu'avec sa voix, mais quand les filles le voyaient elle n'avait même pas besoin d'entendre sa voix pour tomber raide dingue de lui. Et cela Tifa l'avait bien remarqué lorsqu'elle se promenait avec lui dans la rue et que toutes les filles se retournaient à leur passage.

-Il faudrait que je t'avoue quelque chose avoua Cloud

-Va y je t'écoute

-J'ai été amoureux de toi dit il naturellement comme si cela n'avait aucune importance, mais _pour elle _ces mot firent manquer un battement à son cœur. Elle elle l'avait toujours aimé, cela voulait dire qu'elle aurait pu être heureuse pendent au moins quelques temps jusqu'à qu'il ne l'aime plus.

-Ah et depuis quand n'est tu plus amoureux de moi ? Ces mots sortir difficilement de sa bouche, elle se pinçait l'intérieur des lèvres si fort qu'elle devait sûrement saigner abondamment.

-Depuis que j'ai rencontré Aerith…

_Premier coup de poignard _

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai attendu tant de temps avant de te dire sa mais tu est ma meilleure amie et tu a le droit de le savoir, mais c'était rien je te jure cela devait juste être… Un amour de jeunesse ne t'inquiète pas.

_Deuxième coup de poignard_

_-_Il n'y a rien de plus et n'aura jamais rien de plus que de l'amitié entre nous

_Troisième coup de poignard _

-Oui je comprend dit elle en cachant son rictus de douleur sous un sourire qui avait presque l'air naturel. Tu l'aime encore et plus que tout n'est ce pas ? Dit elle en sentant le coup du sang couler en abondance dans sa bouche tellement elle c'était pincer fort pour ne pas pleurer ni crier.

-Oui je crois bien…

-Je comprend, bon je vais te laisser je commence à être fatiguer mentit t'elle

-Okay je pense que je vais pas tarder non plus

Je viens de concurrencer Sarah Michelle Gellar question je suis la meilleure actrice du monde pensa Tifa en s'éloignant le plus naturellement qu'elle pouvait de Cloud mais elle ne pouvait cacher qu'elle tremblait comme une feuille soumit à un ouragan. Arriver dans un endroit ou celui-ci ne pouvait pas la voir elle couru jusqu'à la salle de bain et vomit tout le sang avalé en pleurant comme une possédé, elle avait du sang un peu partout, et question pâleur elle rivalisait avait un mort. Le sang finit par s'arrêter de couler de sa lèvre meurtrit et une profonde coupure y figurait.

-_Par amour _murmura t'elle, _par amour pour toi j'aurais tué… par amour pour toi je me serais tué, j'aurais changer tout mes principes, tu ne comprend pas, TU NE COMPREND PAS ! Pourquoi tu ne comprends pas ma douleur… J'ai peur si peur d'être seul._

Il ne t'aimera jamais ma pauvre fille dit une petite voix dans sa tête, et tu le savais bien avoue. Tu t'es regardée ! Des filles comme toi il peut en avoir des centaines si il le veut, alors qu'Aerith… Elle était belle gentille douce et courageuse elle est morte avec honneur alors que toi tu va peut être mourir en t'ouvrant la lèvre ! Elle ne voulait plus se battre, elle voulait oublier tout oublier… En se levant elle eu un vertige et retomba le long du mur en se cognant violemment la tête contre le lavabo. Résultat elle se rouvrit sa blessure au bras et se fit par la même occasion une entaille à la tête qui saignait. Mais elle n'y fit pas attention elle se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre elle ferma la porte et s'évanoui sur son lit.

Claudia quand à elle n'avait rien loupé de la scène qui venait de se passer entre Cloud et Tifa et elle avait bien vu que la jeune femme était profondément bouleverser et personnellement elle avait peur qu'elle fasse une bêtise, elle se lança dans les escalier et ouvrit à volé la porte de sa chambre. Elle laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement, la jeune guerrière était allongé sur son lit dos à elle et semblait dormir paisiblement, elle ne voyait pas sa tête mais elle était sur qu'elle y verrait des larmes, _si elle avait su…_

_**Ange étincelant**_

_**Je croyais**_

_**Que tu étais mon sauveur**_

_**Dans ma période où j'étais dans le besoin**_

_**Je vois les anges**_

_**Je les mènerai à ta porte**_

_**Il n'y a aucun moyen de s'échapper maintenant**_

_**Il n'y a plus de pitié**_

_**Pas de remords car je me souviens encore**_

_**De ce sourire quand tu m'as déchirée**_

**Donc voila fini ( le chapitre seulemen pa la fic ya encor plin dotr chapitr mdrr ) certain remarkeron ke g mi d piti clin doeil o film pirates des caraibes que perso j'aime bocou et en plus le 2 est sorti dc voila mdrr, j'ai essayé de faire se chapitre long et bien j'ai assez reussi grace a la chanson Angel de within temptation et Skater Boy de avril lavigne ki mon bocou aider jesper ke vou avez aimer se chap é le prochain risk detr plu cour mai bon voila lool**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour les gens après beaucoup, trés beaucoup, trés trés beaucoup de probleme de connexion j'ai enfinnnn réussi a poster se chapitre ( alleluya ! ) donc voila non je n'avait pas mais alors pas l'attention de tué Tifa ( sa va pas moi tué Tifa je l'adore trop pour la faire mourir... Par contre Aerith si elle n'était pas déja morte... Bon ok j'arrete. Donc voila bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 5 : Angel**

Tifa se réveilla doucement, elle entrouvrit les yeux pour pouvoir apercevoir l'heure qu'il était à partir de son réveil digital qui brillait dans la nuit. Elle le scruta un bon moment avant d'arriver enfin à y lire l'heure, son esprit était tellement embrouiller qu'elle n'arrivait plus à déceler la signification de ces nombres. _Trois heures quinze du matin._ Elle ne se souvenait plus de se qui c'était passer et n'y pourquoi elle était encore habiller et couverte de sang. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se laver son visage et son bras couvert de sang, elle se mouilla les cheveux et y mit du champoing pour faire disparaître toute trace de sang. En baissant les yeux par terre elle aperçu son bandage qui avait du être arraché, elle le prit et le jeta. Elle entreprit ensuite de brosser ces cheveux propres et mouillés, de se refaire un bandage au bras et d'appliquer de la crème pour sa lèvre meurtrit. La jeune femme enfila une chemise de nuit légère et descendit précautionneusement les marches pour atteindre la cuisine, la ou elle pourrait prendre de l'aspirine pour se foutu mal de tête qui la tiraillait. Soudain tout lui revint, les paroles de Cloud, comment elle était arriver meurtrit dans la salle de bain, comment elle c'était évanoui sur son lit…

-Tifa ?

La jeune femme sursauta en entendant son nom prononcé au beau milieu de la nuit, en se retournant elle aperçu Cloud qui la détaillait.

-Oui

-Qu'est ce que tu fais la à une heure pareil ?

-Mal à la tête, aspirine… Toi ? Celle-ci avait l'esprit embrumé et torturé par ces démons intérieurs.

-Je t'ai entendu descendre, il fronça les sourcil en se rendant compte qu'elle était bien plus blesser qu'avant, il s'approcha rapidement d'elle et caressa son visage, rien qu'en touchant sa peau il sentit qu'elle avait beaucoup pleurer, et rien qu'a la blancheur et à la froideur de sa peau il su qu'elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang. Il remarqua sa lèvre qui avait une entaille profonde et une coupure sur sa tête.

-Qu'est se qui t'es arriver s'inquiéta t'il

-Pas grand-chose. Je suis tombé dans la salle de bain et me suis cogné la tête contre le lavabo.

-Pour sa je veut bien te croire sa explique le sang que tu avait sur le visage mais cela n'explique pas les larmes que tu a verser.

-La douleur…

-Je te connais Tifa, tu n'as jamais pleuré à cause d'une blessure, la douleur physique ne te fait rien !

Il ma coincé songea t'elle en baissant les yeux.

-J'ai froid et mal à la tête, tu peux m'aider à monter dans ma chamb… Elle ne put finir sa phrase qu'elle fut prise d'un vertige, elle du tenir le bras de Cloud pour ne pas s'effondrer.

-Tifa ! s'écria il en la rattrapant, il fallait absolument qu'il la mette au chaud dans son lit elle était glacé, il passa son bras sous ces jambes et son autre bras sur son dos pour pouvoir la porter, celle-ci ce tourna vers lui et se colla contre son torse à moitié somnolente. Il la déposa doucement sous ces couvertures et en rajouta une autre pour qu'elle n'ai plus froid et monta légèrement le thermostat.

Il se rapprocha d'elle et lui murmura un « _dors bien »_, elle se retourna vers lui et lui posa une question qui le troubla au plus profond de lui-même

-Est tu un ange ?

-Non, si j'était un ange je t'empêcherais de souffrir autant…

-Alors tu es bien un ange… Car rien que ta présence près auprès de moi me fait moins souffrir.

Il c'était retourner et allait franchir la porte jusqu'à qu'il entende la phrase qu'avait murmurer Tifa, il s'arrêta net en esquivant un sourire et se remit à marcher en direction de sa chambre en prenant soin de bien fermer la chambre de la jeune femme.

Le lendemain elle se réveilla et regarda son réveil digital pour voir l'heure comme si c'était un rituel dès qu'elle ouvrait les yeux mais elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à se qu'elle allait voir…

-_MIDI ? _S'écria t'elle en se relevant brusquement, chose qu'elle n'aurait pas du faire car son mal de tête revint de plus belle. Aaaa je déteste ce mal de tête horrible !

-Je vois que tu es _enfin _réveiller s'exclama Cloud en rentrant dans sa chambre.

-Toi aussi ta remarquer dit elle sarcastiquement

-Tu es désagréable quand tu as mal à la tête c'est impressionnant

-Pas ma faute, celle du lavabo…

-C'est sa accuse ce pauvre lavabo ! Il ne ta rien fait c'est toi qui lui est tombée dessus

-Il avait cas pas être la, et le bar !

-T'inquiète pas Claudia et moi on s'ai occuper de l'ouvrir, qu'est ce que tu ferais sans nous !

-Gna gna gna n'importe quoi ! Je souuuuffre et toi le seul truc que tu trouve à faire c'est venir me nargué, elle est belle l'amitié !

Le jeune homme avait un sourire narquois mais il s'effaça bien vite lorsqu'il posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis qu'il avait franchis sa porte.

-Tu ne m'a toujours pas dit pourquoi tu a pleurée hier soir… dit il sérieusement en s'agenouillant sur son lit à coté d'elle

-Qui te dit que j'ai pleurée ?

-Tes yeux étaient rouges, lorsque l'on touchait ton visage on pouvait encore sentir la trace des larmes sur ta joue et tu tremblais.

-Oui peut être souffla t'elle, mais pourquoi est-ce si important pour toi de savoir pourquoi

-Parce que tu es mon amie et je ne veux pas te voir souffrir sans en savoir la raison…

-Et bien, c'est que… Tu veux vraiment savoir ?

-Tu ne me fait pas assez confiance pour me le dire n'est ce pas dit-il blesser

-Non ce n'est pas sa ! C'est juste que je ne peux pas… Je t'en pris ne m'oblige pas à te dire pourquoi, je te l'avouerais. Un jour je te le dirais je te le promet.

-D'accord. Bon habille toi et rejoint nous en bas ok ?

-Ok

Tifa n'aillant presque plus mal à la tête s'habilla rapidement et dévala les escaliers. Elle n'eu pas le temps de reprendre son souffle qu'une Claudia toute excitée lui sauta dessus.

-Hey tu ma fait peur qu'est ce qui t'arrive pour te mettre dans un état pareil ?

-Un bal !

-Quoi ?

-Un bal à été organiser pour fêter la fin de d'une maladie ou d'un truc dans se genre ! On ira ein ? Ein dit on va y aller s'exclama t'elle en sautant sur place comme une enfants qui allait ouvrir ces cadeaux de noël.

-Et bien oui si tu veux mais se serait pas plutôt pour fêter la disparition des Geostigmats que ce bal à été organisé ?

-Oui voilà l'affiche parlait d'un bal pour fêter la disparition du Géotruc… Et mais ta fait la grasse matinée toi aujourd'hui !

-Un lavabo ma donner la migraine.

-Pardon ?

-Non rien ne cherche pas à comprendre et il est quand se bal ?

-Ce soir ! On y va ein dit ?

-Ouiiii dit la jeune femme en riant devant en voyant Claudia qui sautillait toujours sur place

-Et Cloud aussi viendra ein ?

-J'essayerait de le convaincre si tu veux

-Yes s'exclama t'elle à et au faite sa va depuis hier ? Je suis désolé de t'avoir dit d'aller le voir

-Ne t'inquette pas c'est pas ta faute j'ai déjà vécu pire dit elle en souriant

-Si tu le dis ! Ah et je peut t'emprunter ton MP3 et y mettre quelques une de mes chansons qui se trouve dans mon ordinateur pour pouvoir les écouter sans vous déranger ?

-Si tu veux mais c'est quoi comme musique ?

-Techno

-Tu n'est pas obliger de les enlever j'aime bien la techno

-Merci dit-elle en lui sautant au coup

-Mais de rien répondit t'elle riant de l'enthousiaste de la jeune fille, celle-ci partit en courant en direction de la chambre de Tifa pour récupérer le fameux mp3. Quand à elle, elle se dirigea vers bar pour voir comment s'en sortait Cloud. Malheureusement pour elle avait oublier qu'il était midi et qu'il avait déjà fermé le bar. Et le jeune homme quand à lui était allongé sur le canapé et semblait dormir. Mais Tifa aurait du savoir qu'il ne faut jamais se fier au apparences… Lorsqu'elle approcha sa main pour lui caresser le visage il lui prit le poignet.

-Qu'est ce que tu fait lui demanda t'il en s'étant relevé

Celle-ci avait sursauter lorsqu'elle avait senti sa main prendre son poignet.

-Et bien c'est toi qui m'a dit de descendre !

-Non mais je veux dire pourquoi à tu essayer de me toucher

-Je voulais te réveiller parce que je croyais que tu dormait figure toi s'exclamas t'elle vexé.

-Excuse, tu sais bien que je suis toujours méfiant

Effectivement il avait toujours été très méfiant avec tout le monde _sauf avec Aerith._

-Moui

-Pourquoi voulait tu me réveiller ?

-Un bal… Il y a un bal organiser pour fêter la fin des Géostigmats et j'ai promis à Claudia qu'on irait, il y aura sûrement Yuffie, Vincent, Cid, Reno, Rude et tout, par contre Barret je ne sais pas il faut que je l'appelle pour savoir. Mais tu viens ein ?

-Ouai pourquoi pas.

-Yess merci, s'exclama t'elle avec un sourire éblouissant

-De rien, ta l'air hyper motivé d'y aller y aurait t'il une raison précise demanda t'il un sourire narquois aux lèvres

-Je veux voir tes talent de danseur, et en plus Claudia à l'ai d'y tenir beaucoup, ont pourras lui présenter toute l'équipe avalanche

-Ouai sûrement, quand à mes talents de danseur tu n'a pas à en douter !

-Tu me laisseras jugé sa par moi même ?

-Peut être bien…

Peut être bien ? Sa veut dire quoi sa ? Il m'énerve qu'il dise tout de suite qu'il veut pas de moi ! Si il continu à avoir des réponse aussi _précise _dans 1mois on me retrouvera dans la section psychiatrie d'un hôpital ! Celle-ci dévisageait Cloud pour espéré qu'il lise dans ces pensées et réponde précisément à sa question, mais sa n'avait pas l'air de vraiment marcher jusqu'à que…

-Bien sur que je te laisserais jugé par toi même s'esclaffa t'il en voyant la tête de la jeune femme, toute la soirée même ! De toute façon je ne voit avec qui d'autre que toi je pourrais danser !

-QUOI ? En faite si j'ai tout compris vu que tu n'a personne d'autre que moi avec qui danser tu n'aura pas le choix ! Ah ba merci je me sens trop apprécier .

-Mais non c'est pas se que je voulais dire, c'est juste que même si il y a plein d'autre fille c'est avec toi que je veux danser.

-Mais tu pourra danser avec d'autre fille tu sais. Moi je veux juste une danse pour voir tes talents . _Mais nooon je veux pas qu'il aille danser avec une autre fille que moi !_

-Alors voilà

-Ouai.

Un silence gêné avait pris place jusqu'à que…

-LALALALAAAAAAAAAAAA TouUUUutoutouuuuuUuu LALAAA, ces cris était du à une Claudia essayant de chanter de la techno sans parole… Tifa explosa littéralement de rire et Cloud eu un sourire narquois qui s'étira en un vrai sourire tellement la situation était comique.

Lorsque la jeune fille aperçu Tifa rire, elle lui demanda pourquoi elle riait

-Ta façon de chanter me fait rire, à au faite il a accepter de venir !

-Vrai?

-Demande lui si tu me crois pas

-Tu va venir ? Exclama t'elle heureuse à l'avance de la réponse du jeune homme vers qui elle s'était tournée. Celui-ci les regardait perplexe

-Ouai dit-il simplement comme si cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance

-Mais c'est trop cool Tifa t'es la meilleur quand il s'agit de convaincre quelqu'un

-Je ne te le fais pas dire murmura Cloud en repensant à la façon dont elle l'avait convaincu d'aller essayer de sauver les enfants qui avaient été enlevés.

-Au faite tu a une robe ?

-Oui je dois en avoir une ou deux qui traîne dans mon armoire. Enfaîte j'en ai 3, deux que j'ai déjà mit et une que j'ai jamais mit.

-Très bien alors monte avec moi et je vais te choisir la plus belle robe et tout s'exclama la jeune fille toute exciter, je vais même te maquiller tu vas être trop belle!

-Eh bien pourquoi pas

**Bon bah voila un ti chapitr pa tré lon mais jespere qu'il vous plaira quand meme 0o (: **

**Donc voila bisouuu les gens**


	6. Jalousie

**Eh bien voila pour me faire pardonner de l'ancien chapitre qui était vraiment cour je vous met le nouveau chapitre ( _avc une tite surprise :) _rapidemment ,c'est peux être le stress de la rentré scolaire ki ma fai metr se chap ossi vite ( Yakaaa c mardiiii jvé mouriiiiiiiir joré mem pu le ten decrir en plus parai ke la 4eme c super relouu sigh ) enfin vala kwa donc je vou dirai o prochain chapitre si jai survecu a cette imonde rentré, si vou avez aucune nouvelle de moi c'est que les profs mon achevé ( amen ) donc voila bonne lecture ! **

**Ah pi ofaite un ti commentaire ki ma bocou fai rire celui de Kitana 77 tous avc elle on va torturé Aerith mdr ! Et merci a vou tous pr vo commentair il me fon bocou plaisir dc vwalaaa bisouuu**

Chapitre 6 : Jalousie

Claudia avait mit plus d'une heure à hésiter entre les trois robes, elle les lui avait fait essayé au moins 6 fois chacune, lui tournant autour comme un prédateur tournerait autour de sa proie.

-Bon alors laquel je met s'exclama une Tifa excédée

-Celle que tu n'as jamais mit

-Je les aient bien enfilées 100 fois chacune pendant à peine une heure de séquestration

-Nan mais je veut dire celle que tu n'as jamais mise publiquement, la violette et bleu, elle te vas vraiment bien on dirait que tu es super mystérieuse avec. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu ne l'as jamais mise en public.

-Ah... Bah en faite je ne sais pas, je n'en avait sûrement encore jamais eu l'occasion

La fameuse robe était vraiment magnifique on avait l'impression qu'elle avait été faite sur mesure pour Tifa, elle était décolletée et lui arrivait au dessus de la cheville. Le haut de la robe était un dégradée bleutée qui formait comme des vagues ou une sorte de brume. Le bas virait au violet et des morceaux de dentelles partaient d'un endroit à l'autre, la texture elle était totalement lisse, on aurait dit du plastique doux et c'était glissant mais aussi très agréable à toucher.

-Eh bien aujourd'hui tu en a l'occasion

-Tu es sure qu'elle me vas?

-Bien sur que oui, je ne t'ai pas encore choisit de maquillage ni de coiffure et tu pourrais déjà faire tomber tout les hommes de cette ville !

-Sauf un.

-Tu veux qu'on aille lui demander proposa Claudia avec un regard qui en disait long sur ces arrière penser.

-NON, je refuse de subir une humiliation alors que le bal n'a même pas commencer

La jeune fille fit une moue de désaccords qui passa bien vite lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il fallait qu'elle lui choisisse une coiffure, elle avait déjà un petite idée en tête à ce sujet.

-Bouge pas je vais chercher mon lisseur, il fait aussi friseur je peut l'utiliser pour toi sa t'ira vraiment bien j'en suis sure!

Tifa n'eu même pas le temps de protester qu'elle s'était déjà élancée dans le couloir en direction de sa chambre.

-Mon dieu dans quel galère je me suis embarquée soupira la jeune femme.

Claaaaodiaaa comme s'amusait à dire Cloud pour taquiner celle-ci ,revint avec le lisseur faisant friseur.

-Viens ont va dans la salle de bain se sera plus pratique et en plus après je te maquille

-Obliger demanda t'elle comme une enfants à qui on demanderait de ranger sa chambre

-Oui obliger !

Un quart d'heure plus tard elle avait finit de lui faire des jolie boucles à quelques endroit dans sa chevelure noir, elle prit les cheveux de devant de Tifa et les attacha derrière avec une pince blanche. Elle détacha deux mèche de cheveux frisé de chaque coté et les laissa onduler le long de son visage.

-Alors maintenant je te maquille! En joignant le geste à la parole elle sortit une trousse de maquillage que Tifa qualifia d'énorme mais elle se laissa faire. Claudia lui appliqua un stick de fond de teint sur ces cernes et sur le contour de son visage, elle l'étala et pris de la poudre assez clair qu'elle appliqua sur son visage de façon méticuleuse.

Elle lui ordonna ensuite de fermer les yeux et lui appliqua de l'eyeliner en prenant soin de bien suivre la ligne de ces paupières et de continuer un petit peu après. Ensuite elle prit dut make-up violet pailleter brillant et lui appliqua juste au dessus de l'eyeliner, elle lui mit ensuite du mascara bleu et du crayon noir elle finit par sa petite" touche finale" comme elle l'aimait l'appelé, elle prit un gloss bleu pailleté scintillant et lui en appliqua.

- Voila j'ai finit s'exclama t'elle triomphante, tu es vraiment magnifique il n'y a pas d'autre mot.

- Waouh ces moi sa s'étonna Tifa en se regardant dans la glace

-He oui, n'est-je pas fait des merveille?

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, trop occuper à détailler l'inconnue qui lui faisait fasse dans le miroir.

-Et toi tu ne te prépare pas demanda-t-elle

- Si si je vais le faire mais se ne sera pas long j'ai plus cas mettre ma robe, déjà choisit rassure toi, à me détacher les cheveux et à me maquiller attends moi en bas avec

Cloud.

-Qui te dis qui l'ai déjà en bas?

_Aie c'est vrai comment pourrai-je lui expliquer le faite que je sais qu'il est en bas... Intuition peut être? Ah non c'est bon je sais. Mouhaha je suis la meilleur._

-C'est un homme il ne lui faut pas 1h pour se préparer!

-C'est exact dit elle en esquivant un sourire, bon ba tu nous rejoint en bas

-Ouai

La jeune femme descendit prudemment les escalier en se collant au mur pour qu'on ne la voit pas arriver elle passa rapidement sa tête pour voir ou il était sans se faire remarquer, mais c'était sans compter l'excellente vue du jeune homme.

-Tifa pas la peine de te cacher je sais que tu es la! Tu as tant honte de comment ta rendue Claudia?

-Non je voulais te faire une surprise; tu aurait pue au moins faire style que tu m'avait pas vue!

-Allez montre toi ! Je suis curieux de te voir avec une robe.

Celle-ci sortit de sa cachette et le souffle lui manqua, elle pensait que se serait Cloud qui serait ébloui par se qu'avait fait Claudia d'elle mais lui... Il était tout simplement magnifique, il n'avait pas changer grand chose juste ces habits habituellement ample par des habits beaucoup plus classe qui laissait apercevoir ces bras musclés , et il avait mit un petit peu de gel sur ces cheveux qui les rendait comme d'habitude

en bataille mais comme si c'était fait exprès.

Je vais avoir beaucoup de mal empêcher toute les filles de lui sauter dessus pour qu'il danse avec elle songea t'elle.

Elle baissa les yeux se sentant gêné devant lui de peur qu'il rit en la voyant et elle s'attendait à des sarcasme mais rien... Il ne disait rien, elle se décida enfin à lever les yeux vers lui, celui avait pencher sa tête pour essayé de croiser son regard, il voyait bien qu'elle avait peur de se qu'il pouvait penser d'elle, elle avait toujours eu peur de ce que pouvait penser les autres d'elle et pourtant elle s'assumait, assumant ces actes, ces paroles mais le regard que les autres portaient sur elle, elle en avait peur; elle avait toujours tout fait pour que les autres l'aprécis.

-Je... Tu es magnifique

-C'est vrai tu le pense demanda elle les yeux scintillant.

-Sinon je ne te le dirait pas

-Tu n'es pas mal non plus

Un sourire narquois étira ces lèvres

-Pas seulement pas mal vue la façon dont tu ma regarder tout à l'heure lui souffla t'il à l'oreille.

-Moui peut être bien ah au faite j'ai appelé Barret il m'a dit qu'ils ne pourraient pas venir lui et les gosses dit t'elle confuse de cette fais surprendre.

-Logique

-Exact

-Je suis prête s'exclama Claudia en descendant les escaliers, d'ailleurs on y va comment?

-A pied c'est juste à coté

-Okay

Après quelques minutes de marches silencieuse ils arrivèrent devant une grande salle dont de la musique s'entendait déjà et l'on apercevait des gens qui rentraient.

Cloud s'arrêta net froncent les sourcils, il n'avait jamais apprécier les fêtes, en faite il n'avait jamais apprécier les endroits peuplés, mais pourquoi diable ai-je accepter de venir songea-t-il. A cause d_'elle_… Personne, vraiment _personne _d'autre qu'elle auraient pu me convaincre de venir.

-Hey sa va? Lui demanda Tifa en s'approchant de lui

-Ouai acquisa-t-il en se remettant à marcher.

Ils finirent par rentrer dans l'imposant édifice qui leurs faisait fasse quelques minutes auparavant, les deux jeunes gens c'était assis dans un coin pendant que Claudia elle, était partit danser au milieu de la piste sur une musique assez provocante et pas mal de garçons de toute ages la fixait elle mais aussi Tifa, sûrement avec plus que des idées de danser derrière la tête car après tout un mec reste un mec et personne ne pourra changer leur pulsions… Mais de se coté la les filles étaient pas mal non plus, surtout quand elles veulent quelques chose elles font tout pour l'avoir, et les demoiselles tournant autour de Cloud étaient très très nombreuses depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés dans la salle et cela commençait à sérieusement énerver Tifa.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai réussi à te traîner ici aussi facilement lui dit elle

- Oui et j'arrive pas à croire que je me suis laisser avoir sans la moindre résistance…

Soudain une musique assez douce fit surface et plusieurs couples se mirent à danser sur la piste.

-Alors tes talents de danseurs tu me les montres lui demanda-t-elle un sourire aux lèvres, en lui prenant la main pour le traîner sur la piste.

- Ouai si tu veux répondit il en la suivant sous le regard jaloux des autres filles qui avaient eux l'intentions de lui sauter dessus pour lui demander de danser avec elles.

Cloud mit ces mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme et celle-ci mit ces main sur sa nuque, ils se firent emporter par le courant de la musique, avec des mouvements précis il la fit tourner sur elle-même admirant sa grâce par la même occasion, leur regard ne se lâchaient pas, Tifa elle, était étonnés de voir que le jeune homme dansait vraiment bien, il avait une façon bien à lui, une danse sensuel et provocante. Elle n'aurait jamais penser sa de lui et elle était heureuse que cette soirée est eu lieu se qui lui aura permis d'encore mieux le connaître qu'avant. Les groupies qui les regardaient avec un air bien pétasse commençaient sérieusement à l'énerver, elle le dévorait du regard comme si il leur appartenait déjà, _si moi je ne peux pas l'avoir c'est certainement pas ces pouff siliconées qui l'auront _songea-t-elle rageusement en se serrant un peu plus contre lui en lançant un regard au filles environnantes qui signifiait clairement « tu l'approche je te fais la peau »

Bien trop préoccuper par ces pensées Tifa n'avait pas remarquée que la musique était finit et elle dut se détacher à contre cœur de Cloud.

- Alors convaincu ?

- Ouai dit elle déçu qu'il est plus pris sa pour un défi qu'un amusement

- Je viens de repérer Vincent je vais aller lui dire bonjour tu viens avec moi?

- Ouai j'arrive je vais juste voir Claudia

- Tu me rejoint après hein?

- Bien sur pourquoi je ne le ferais pas, mais pourquoi y tien tu tant?

- Je sais pas si ta remarquer mais il y a une horde de filles qui me tournes autours depuis tout à l'heure et si tu es la elles n'oseront pas venir!

- Je n'arrive pas a y croire tu a affronter tout ce qu'il y a de plus terrible dans ce monde et tu a peur de quelques filles?

-Tu les as bien regarder? Certains mecs les trouveront peux être belles mais moi je n'en fais vraiment pas partie!

Tifa poussa un soupir de soulagement, au moins il ne les trouvaient pas séduisante.

- T'inquiète je me dépêche promis dit elle en se dirigeant vers Claudia

- Tu devrais pas le laisser seul sauf si tu n'es pas jalouse ce dont je doute fortement dit l'adolescente en la voyant arriver

- Oui je sais

- Tien regarde il y en a déjà une qui vient de se jeter dessus pour avoir une simple danse avec lui, et sûrement plus vue l'allure qu'elle a

- Okay c'est bon ta trouver le moyen de me faire peur, c'est décider je ne le lâche plus de la soirée dit elle en repartant vers le jeune homme. Lorsqu'elle se retrouva près de lui elle décida de tout faire pour faire dégager cette fille, alors elle enlaça ces doigts avec ceux de Cloud et ce colla contre lui.

- Ah Tifa te voila dit il avec soulagement

- C'est qui elle dit la blondasse avec arrogance

- Sa petite copine répondit elle avec un regard haineux envers l'intruse

- Je te crois pas, je ne vous ai vue ni vous embrasser ni vous enlacer et à peine danser de la soirée

- S'il ne te faut que sa dit le jeune homme, il se tourna vers Tifa et l'embrassa passionnément, celle-ci fut d'abords surprise mais finit par décider de profiter du moment le plus possible, car cela ne se reproduirait pas et elle le savait. Elle sentait ces lèvres douces contre les sienne la plus belle sensation qu'elle n'ai jamais connu, elle entrouvrit la bouche pour laisser passer la langue du beau blond qui caressait doucement la sienne. Ils finirent pas se séparer à bout de souffle, l'autre fille était partie sans qu'ils ne sent rendent compte trop subjuguer l'un par l'autre. Tifa aurait tout donner pour que ce soit le passage d'un film et que l'on puisse revenir en arrière autant de fois que l'on voulait, mais elle ne pouvait pas.

- Je t'aime Cloud murmura Tifa le plus faiblement possible pour qu'il ne puisse pas l'entendre

- Quoi?

- Je disait qu'elle avait enfin finit par se barrer

- Ouai, ah et je suis désoler pour se que je viens de faire mais.. Euh elle ne me laissait pas vraiment le choix

- Oui je sais et puis ces pas grave on oublie n'est-ce pas? Poser une question comme cela dont elle connaissait déjà la réponse lui faisait mal mais elle n'avait pas le choix il fallait faire comme si rien ne c'était passer

- Oui exact dit il une lueur de tristesse dans le regard

- Vous sortez ensemble! S'exclamèrent Claudia et Yuffie en leur sautant dessus folle de joie

-Non pas du tout on a juste fait sa pour que l'autre **_pouf _**parte

Claudia et Yuffie se regardèrent en fronçant les sourcil et poussèrent un soupir de désespérance

-Je voie que vous avez déjà fait connaissance les deux remarqua Tifa

- Ouaip Dirent les jeunes filles en même temps

- Et je voie aussi que vous avez les… mêmes points de vues si j'ose dire

-Exact dit Yuffie, même si c'est une gamine elle est vachement cool.

- GAMINE? Je ne suis pas une gamine c'est pas ma faute si tu es une vielle peau

- Une vielle peau ? C'est bon je suis pas encore prête pour la maison de retraite! Et je n'ai que 18ans j'ai encore toute ma vie devant moi !

- M'en fous j'ai plus de vie devant moi que toi

- Pas forcément !

- Oui mais moi je ne m'appelle pas Yuffie je vais pas m'amuser à sauter d'un immeuble de 10 étages juste pour tester la gravité !

- Je n'ai jamais fait sa !

- T'en serais capable pour une matéria

- Ptete bien enfin bref on était pas venu ici pour sa ( fin je crois )

-Ouai mais enfaîte ont est venu pour rien puisque c'était pas se qu'on croyait

-Euh oui je suppose alors on fait quoi?

-Il y a un buffet la bas on peut peut être aller y traîner un peu tu ne crois pas?

-Ouai je crève la dalle

-Je sais et moi aussi dit Claudia en se dirigeant suivit de Yuffie, vers la table remplie de cocktails, fruits et gâteaux en tout genre.

- Génial on a une Yuffie miniature dit sarcastiquement Cloud

-Tant qu'elle ne devient pas accro au matéria moi sa me va répliqua Tifa les bras croisés sur son ventre

-Si tu veux mon avis elle ne doit même pas savoir se que c'est

-Par contre elles partagent aussi la passion de la nourriture, si il reste encore un bout de gâteau sur cette table se sera un miracle

-Ouai

Tifa repensa au baiser qu'ils avaient échangés, si doux elle aurait presque put croire qu'il était sincère, intérieurement elle remerciait cette fille de lui avoir permit de l'embrasser, elle frissonna en se souvenant la passion et l'intensité de ce simple baiser.

-Tu as froid ? Lui demanda t'il

-Ein non je repensait juste à quelque chose de… assez troublant et plutôt agréable d'ailleurs.

Le jeune homme esquiva un sourire à cette remarque

-Tu sais à quoi je pensait n'est-ce pas dit Tifa avec conviction

-Je sais à quoi tu pensait et auquel tu penses toujours.

-Comment?

Cloud ne répondit pas sachant qu'elle savait déjà la réponse, il se contenta de garder son air mystérieux.

_**I'll take the shot, for you**_

_**I'll give my life, for you **_

_**I'll make it stop **_

_**I'll take the shot, for you**_

**_U_**ne nouvelle chanson venait de commencer et la jeune femme sursauta en la reconnaissant immédiatement, c'était _leur chanson._ Elle savait que Cloud aussi l'avait reconnu, il avait beau cacher ces sentiments elle avait bien remarquer son changement d'expression lorsque la chanson avait commencée. Elle ne savait pas pour lui mais elle se rappelait parfaitement de pourquoi cette chanson les avait tant marqué, ce jour la il pleuvait et Tifa qui était à l'époque une adolescente qui avait réussi à traîner son meilleur amis Cloud dans sa chambre pour lui faire écouter le nouveau cd qu'elle avait acheté, et c'est sous cette chanson **_Shot _**de the rasmus, qu'il lui avait dit qu'il partait pour devenir SOLDAT et qu'il lui avait fait cette promesse de toujours la protéger.

_- _Toi aussi tu t'en rappel n'est-ce pas demanda la jeune femme

- Oui, je me souvient aussi de se que tu avait dit dessus

-C'est-à-dire?

-Tu avait dit que se serait notre chanson, puisque c'était la dernière qu'on écouterait avant que je parte.

Celle-ci devint toute rouge, elle aurait préférée qu'il oublie se passage!

-Oui je me rappel

-YAKAAAAA C'EST MA PARE DE GATEAU

-NON C'EST LA MIENNE !

-JE L'AI VUE EN PREMIERE !

-C'EST FAUX TU LA APPERCU 5 MINUTES APRES MOI

-Pitié ne me dit pas que c'est Yuffie et Claudia demanda Tifa au jeune homme à ces coté

- Si si c'est bien elles entrain de se crier dessus à cause de la dernière pare du gâteau chocolat au noisette qu'elles veulent toute les deux

-Elle abuse…

-Le service de l'adoption va nous en vouloir quand il vont lui trouver une famille d'accueille, ce sera devenu une boulimique acharné et une passionner des materia dit il ironiquement.

Tifa laissa échapper un rire en se rendent compte qu'il n'avait pas vraiment tord.

- Attends imagine si elle commence à s'habiller comme Yuffie ! Sa serais comique à voir une Claudia en mini jupe!

La jeune femme éclata de rire cette fois en continuant quand même d'écouter d'une oreille la chanson qui passait. Cloud avait raison elle ne comprenait vraiment rien à l'anglais mais lorsque la phrase « I Love You » retentit elle se crispa car cette phrase elle avait parfaitement comprit sa signification…

_Mais pourquoi je ne m'était pas acheter l'album de Britney Spears _songea t'elle en colère contre elle même, _Ah mais j'aurais pu tomber sur la chanson Everytime sa l'aurait encore moins fait j'aurait éclater en sanglot avant même qu'il ne parle!_

-Tien elles ont finit par couper la part de gâteau en deux!

-Mmmm? Ah ouai il leur a fallut tant de temps pour penser à faire sa?

-Apparemment.

**Bon vwala fini se ti chapitre enfin se long chapitre... J'espere que vous l'avez aimer moi en tout cas g trop comater pour l'écrire l'horreur je suis rester planter pendant une semaine sur le même endroit! Fin bref donc voila bisouu **


	7. De nouveaux ennemis

_**Coucouuuuu ! Me revoilaaa après avoir passer les 2 pire mois de toute ma vie et encore le mot est faible . J'ai quand même réussi a l'écrire cette suite (enfin !) . Je suis réellement dézoooulééé du retard mais il c'est passer telement de chose en si peu de temps ke j'avait plus du tout le moral pour ecrire, finalement se ne sont pas les profs qui m'on tué ( quoique me confiské 5fois mon mp3 parcke jecoutai de la musik en cour é 1foi mon portabl sa a failli m'achevé ) mai mes magnifik camarades et ma magnifik class de 4eme !!! A croire ke j ss en plein cauchemar ! Enfin breeef j'arrete de vous soulé avec mes histoires et je vous laisse lire la suite tant convoité j'espere que sa vous plaira ! A pi aufaite je vous remerci tous pour tous vos reviews il m'on fait beaucoup plaisir !! **_

Chapitre 7 : De nouveaux ennemis

La soirée était passée vite et Tifa c'était allongée sur le canapé exténuée avec un mal de tête significatif, à ce moment précis elle n'était obsédée que par une chose : le baiser qu'elle avait échangée avec Cloud. Il n'y avait pas de mots pour décrire ce qu'elle avait ressentit à ce moment précis, c'était même plus puissant que de l'amour, c'était une sensation qu'elle n'oublierait jamais, comme une drogue auquel ont devient accro. Oh oui il était sa drogue, son unique raison de vivre, elle se rappelait quand ils étaient gamins lui était toujours seul elle ,elle n'aurait jamais pu supporter, elle s'en rappellerait toute sa vie d'une classe qu'elle avait eu, elle n'était pas vraiment amie avec ces gens et elle avait toujours eu peur d'être seul, combien de fois elle avait éclatée en sanglot manquant de s'étouffer tellement elle pleurait dans ces moment la, combien de fois elle avait rêver d'un beau jeune homme qui pourrait la sauver lui dire qu'il serait toujours la pour elle et qu'il ne l'abandonnerait jamais. C'est seulement quelques années plus tard que sont voeuse réalisa, elle rencontra son sauveur son héros lorsque tout allait mal, elle rencontra _Cloud. _Une seule et unique larme roula sur sa joue, elle n'osait même pas imaginer sa vie sans lui. Jamais elle ne pourrait lui en vouloir de ne pas comprendre qu'elle l'aimait, jamais elle ne pourrait lui en vouloir de quoi que se soit car il l'avait sauver, sauver de cette vie cruel, il l'avait toujours été la pour elle.

-Tifa sa va ? S'inquiéta son ami d'enfance en s'approchant d'elle

-Ein ? Euh oui sa va pourquoi ?

Celui ci s'agenouilla à coté du canapé ou se trouvait Tifa et passa délicatement sa main sur la trace qu'avait laisser la larme.

-A cause de ça.

-Je ne l'avait même pas remarqué frissonna t'elle en sentent sa main caressé doucement sa joue.

-Tu pensait à quoi pour pleurer sans tant rendre compte ?

-Je pensais à toi... J'étais entrain de me demander ce que je serais devenu si je ne t'avais pas rencontré.

-Tu serais devenu la même jeune femme, aussi talentueuse, aussi gentille et tu n'aurais jamais eu à t'inquiéter pour moi.

-Je ne pense pas, si je ne t'avais jamais rencontré je serais sûrement morte, et si par miracle j'aurais survécu je me serais renfermée sur moi même. Te rencontrer à été de loin la plus belle chose qu'il ne soit arrivé dans toute ma vie.

-Je n'en serais pas si sur si j'étais toi

-Tu n'es pas moi, mais tu es tout pour moi. Et oui j'en suis sure dit elle d'un ton doux.

Celui ci esquiva son sourire de toujours

-Tu devrais allée dormir ta l'air crevé, et tu commence à raconter n'importe quoi

- Sa fait une heure que je veux le faire mais je suis trop fatiguée pour passer à la pratique

Il lui prit la main et la força à se lever, celle ci finit par céder et par monter les escaliers direction sa chambre.

-Et toi tu dors paaas ? demanda t'elle entre deux bâillements

-Je ne suis pas fatigué.

-Jamais fatigué, tu es incroyable.

Tifa avait finit par réussir à se démaquiller et à mettre sa chemise de nuit elle s'apprêtât à rentrer dans sa chambre quand Claudia lui sauta dessus toute exciter

-Plus de bal ! S'écria Tifa

-Non c'est pas sa se serais juste une question comme sa sur l'autre la Aerith

-Oui

-C'était quoi son nom de famille ?

-Elle s'appelait Aerith Gainsbourg

-Oh non pas elle, OH NON PAS ELLE !!!!!! Je m'en doutais !

-Tu la connaissais ?

-Ça tu peux le dire elle ma pourrit mon année scolaire

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est une longue histoire dit elle en s'asseyant sur le lit de Tifa

-Raconte, j'ai toute la nuit.

-Une ancienne camarade de stages ... Enfin on avait beaucoup d'années de différences j'était une gamine à l'époque, et elle était venue dans ma classe pour un stage de 4mois, elle devait étudier notre façon de travailler mais elle me détestait et je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi. Tu n'imagines même pas la joie que j'ai ressentit quand elle est partie. Ces parents l'avaient envoyé en internat religieux. Apparemment sa à bien marché car quand je l'ai revu c'était finit les cheveux cour, le maquillages et les haut décolletés. Je me rappel que j'ai bien faillit m'évanouir quand je l'ai vue avec une robe rose et un nœux dans les cheveux ! Mais question caractère elle n'avait pas changer elle était toujours vantarde d'ailleurs elle criait haut et fort que elle était bien mieux que nous parce quelle était la dernière des je sais plus quoi...

-C'est pour sa que tu la déteste ?

-Ouai... Je suppose que quand toi tu la connu elle n'était pas comme sa.

-Non pas du tout, au contraire elle était gentille douce et avait tout pour plaire, tu est sur que l'on parle de la même personne au moins ?

-Il n'y en a pas 30 000 des Aerith Gainsbourg avec des robes roses et des noeux papillons dans les cheveux

-Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle est pu être comme sa, elle si parfaite...

-Ah mais elle n'était pas méchante avec tout le monde, seulement avec moi ! Avec les autres elle était gentille, la gentillesse incarnée qu'ils disaient les gens. Le pire c'était mes parents qui ne cessai de me dire que je devrais essayer de lui ressembler et tout vraiment n'importe quoi.

-Mais pourquoi elle t'en voulait à toi particulièrement ?

-Eum et bien en faite elle avait découvert que je n'était pas vraiment... Normal.

-C'est a dire ?

-Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?

-Mais oui aller dit elle curieuse

-Tu vas me traiter de monstre...

-Jamais je te le jure affirma elle

-D'accord, alors regarde...

La jeune fille avait tendu son bras devant elle la main tendu à plate, les premières secondes rien ne se passa, mais une flamme bleu pailleté apparu flottant à 2 cm de la main de Claudia. On aurait dit du cristal brûlant.

-Au mon dieu souffla Tifa comment tu fait sa ?

-Je ne sais pas je suis née avec sa et avec d'autres « pouvoirs »

-Tu sais faire d'autres choses ?

-Oui, je peux tout faire, je peux même sauver les gens condamner, mais je n'ai pas vraiment le droit d'utiliser se pouvoir. Et je n'ai pas le droit non plus de contrôler l'esprit des gens pour intervertir leurs sentiments respectifs.

-Comment tu sais

-Je n'en sais rien, je le sais c'est tout.

-Et tes parents le savaient ?

-Non dit elle catégoriquement, si il l'avait sue il m'aurait pris pour un monstre, tu n'as pas l'air vraiment étonnée de se que je viens de t'avouer sur moi je me trompe ?

-Non tu as raison, avec tout ce qu'a fait la Shinra je pourrais savoir que les arbres parles ça ne me ferais ni chaud ni froid dit elle, ou c'est peut être du au faite que je meurt de fatigue...

-Ne t'inquiète je voie de quoi tu parle moi aussi je suis extenuée, et si tu veux essayer de le croiser dans le couloir...

-Qui te dit que je veux le croiser ?

-Ton regard pervers, et tu pense trop fort.

-Tu peux aussi lire dans les pensés des gens !

-Exact, et d'après ce que je voyais tu t'imaginais des trucs pas vraiment catholique avec un certain beau blond s'exclama t'elle avec un air faussement outré, attends carrément dans le lit et tout !!!!

-Yakaa tait toi ! La fatigue doit embrouiller tes "ondes", ta du capter d'autres pensés. Bon moi je vais me couché, bonne nuit dit Tifa les joues légèrement rosies.

-Bonne nuit répondit la jeune fille sur le même ton.

En faite, elle ne s'était pas tromper sur les penser de la belle guerrière, mais celle-ci préférait ne pas l'avouer... Elle rêvassât quelques instants dans le corridor menant à sa chambre, espérant inconsciemment croiser Cloud, qu'elle heurta tout aussi inconsciemment dans se fameux corridor à ce moment précis.

-Tu devient somnambule Tifa plaisanta le beau blond

-Peut être bien répondit elle de la même façon mais avec l'air fatigué en plus.

-Ou peut être espérais-tu me croiser la provoqua t'il

-Ouai c'est tout a fait sa, je voulais te croiser pour que tu me porte jusqu'à ma chambre car j'ai plus la force de marcher blagua t'elle

Elle eu à peine le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle se sentit soulever du sol.

-Hey mais qu'est ce que tu fait s'exclama t'elle en se débattant pendant les 5 premières secondes, je rigolais !!!

-Pas moi lui murmura t'il à l'oreille

-Oh mon dieu je suis en plein fantasme...

-Quoi???

-Je disait : Oh mon dieu je plane au dessus d'une flasque

-Rien compris

-Personnellement moi non plus, attends je parle au moins, tu vas pas en plus me demander de dire quelque chose de compréhensif ? Dépose moi sur mon lit !!!!!

-Et tu me donnes quoi en échange ?

-Je sais pas, c'est nouveau sa que tu fais du chantage a tes amis !

-Mais moi aussi je rigolais lui murmura t'il à l'oreille avant de la déposer sur son lit, si tu te sens seul appel moi lui dit il un sourire narcissique aux lèvres sachant exactement se qu'allait faire la jeune femme. Si il avait fermé la porte une seconde plus tard il se serait pris un oreiller qu'il entendit s'écraser contre la porte. Il entendit aussi Tifa vociféré sur le fait que "la prochaine fois elle ne le loupera pas" ou bien "j'aurais du être plus rapide"

-Mais tu ne la pas été murmura t'il comme si elle pouvait l'entendre. A bien y penser il avait l'impression de revenir dans le passé, c'était exactement le genre de jeux auxquels ils s'adonnaient lorsqu'ils avaient 14ans. Il descendit les escaliers ayant oublier pourquoi il était monter.

Il se sentait oppressé, un mauvais pressentiment le submergeait, il fallait qu'il sorte peut lui importait qu'il fasse nuit ou froid, il fallait qu'il aille prendre l'air. Cloud s'empara de son arme et sortit de la maison à l'allure chaleureuse pour se diriger vers une destination encore inconnu.

Après quelques minutes de marche ininterrompue il s'arrêta et se posta contre un mur comme si il attendait quelque chose, ou comme si _quelque chose l'attendait... _Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait eu soudainement envie de s'éloigné, ou plutôt comme si quelqu'un l'avait forcé à prendre de la distance entre les deux jeunes femme et lui.

-Merde murmura t'il en se rendent compte qu'il s'était fait avoir, il repris le chemin inverse plus rapidement en souhaitant que cela soit du seulement à son imagination même si il en doutait fortement. Il y avait effectivement lieu de s'inquiété car un homme était rentré par effraction dans leurs demeure, mais c'était sans compter Tifa la princesse des arts martiaux qui était la pour l'accueillir, malgré toute la puissance qu'il devait possédé et sûrement aussi savoir contrôler les esprits, il n'en menait pas large devant l'amie d'enfance du jeune homme. Mais la fatigue finit pas l'emporter sur la belle guerrière qui devint beaucoup moins rapide se qui permit à son adversaire de gagner du terrain sur elle. Claudia observait la scène avec attention, espérant que Cloud se dépêche de rentrer, elle savait que Tifa ne tiendrait pas encore longtemps, lorsqu'elle se battait elle se concentrait seulement sur se qu'elle faisait et non sur le faite de fermer son esprit, et cela l'homme avait du le remarqué car l'on avait l'impression qu'il l'affaiblissait mentalement. Alors qu'il allait lui assener un coup fatal quelqu'un contra son attaque et se positionna devant Tifa comme pour la protéger.

Un éclair de terreur passa dans le regard du fraudeur lorsqu'il reconnu la personne se trouvant devant lui.

" Je suis mal barré, le sort n'a pas tenu " songea t'il paniquer, il avait le choix entre fuir le plus vite possible en espérant le semé malgré le faite qu'il se trouvait à l'autre bout de la porte ou combattre se qui était très risquer... Il tenta la seconde idée, bien qu'elle fût suicidaire il se mit en position de combat...

-Merci Cloud souffla Tifa qui était partit se réfugier prêt de Claudia. Celui ci esquiva un regard rassurant en leur direction, il n'allait pas laisser cet homme s'en sortir si facilement ! Lorsqu'il se tourna vers l'homme son regard avait changer, on avait l'impression que ces yeux bleu mako c'étaient assombris de colère, si l'on n'avait pas pu distinguer ces yeux on aurait eu l'impression qu'il était totalement calme.

- Il cache bien ces sentiments murmura Claudia

- Toujours dit la jeune femme en ne pouvant s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour lui malgré le faite qu'elle savait qu'il en sortirait vainqueur

L'homme sortir une épée qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de sortir pendant le combat avec Tifa et espéra vainement que sa suffirait à le faire flancher mais peine perdu le jeune homme contra l'attaque en sortant lui même son épée, les deux armes se heurtèrent dans un bruit de métal s'entrechoquant et des etincelles apparurent due à la puissance du choc. L'inconnu commenca à réellement paniquer et finit par reconsidérer son idée première, il lacha son arme et s'enfuie à toute vitesse en direction de la porte d'entré rester ouverte, mais Claudia lui barra la route. L'homme savait de quoi elle était capable elle aussi, et se dit que la prochaine fois son employeur aurait intérêt à envoyé quelqu'un d'autre que lui parce que si c'était pour combatre une professionel des arts martiaux, ensuite subir les foudre de la vengeance de son meilleur ami et pour finir se faire achevé par une gamine c'était pas génial...

La jeune fille tendit brusquement son bras devant elle comme pour attraper un objet invisible, l'homme se sentit soulever avec violence à environ 3cm du sol, " eh ben la gamine elle va pas être aussi facile à attraper que ce que nous pensions " songea t'il.

-Qui est tu lui demanda t'elle avec autorité

Il ne répondit pas décider à ne pas faire connaître son nom. Cloud quand à lui n'était pas étonner de voir que Claudia n'était pas comme toute gamine de son âge, cela se voyait, et vu la réaction peu étonnée de Tifa il en déduis qu'elle était déjà au courant.

-Tu sais très bien qui je suis dit il d'un air narquois malgré le faite qu'il soit en position de faiblesse.

-Ah ouai? Ah bah mince alors tu va rire mais je t'ai oublier ! Alors aurait-tu l'extrême obligeance de me rappeler qui tu es !

-La véritable question serait plutôt que te voulons nous.

La jeune fille relâcha son attention pendant de très bref secondes mais qui suffirent à l'homme pour s'enfuir.

-Merde s'exclama t'elle en se retournant se rappelant soudainement pourquoi ils la traquait.

Alors que Tifa n'avait rien compris à se qu'il venait de se passer, Cloud poser nonchalamment contre un mur, avait tout compris dans les moindre détail, il avait compris qui était réellement Claudia, de quel organisation faisait partie l'homme qui l'avait agréssé et pourquoi il l'avait fait. A force de s'être exilé il avait étudier pas mal de légendes urbaines, à cette époque il espérait inconsciamment que l'une de ces légendes pourraient faire revenir Aerith, mais il s'était trompé et il le savait maintenant, rien ni personne ne revient du royaume des morts après y avoir passer autant de temps. Même si il esperait encore pouvoir la revoir, pouvoir la resserrer dans ces bras il aurait tellement aimer pouvoir remonter le temps pour être plus rapide et pour pouvoir la sauver mais il ne pouvait pas...

-Tu as compris toi aussi affirma t'elle en se tournant vers le jeune homme

-Ouai acquisa t'il

-Eh oh je suis la s'énerva Tifa, et moi personnellement j'ai rien compris ! Quelqu'un aurait il l'extrême amabilité de comment dire vous voyez... M'expliquer !!!!

-Claudia est l'une des dernière Cute Poison de se monde, comme Aerith l'était sauf qu'elle sa race des Cetra ne pouvait pas être convoité.

-Ne me compare pas à elle !

-Et tu ne l'aime pas car vous êtes deux races très différentes, les Cetra ne pouvaient être convoités par d'autres gens car déja il s'en intérressaient peut car leurs pouvoirs n'est rien comparé à celui des Cute Poison, et aussi car les Cetra sont des êtres totalement purs et toujours du bon coté. Alors que les Cute Poisson jonglent entre les deux parties...

-Hey mais moi je combat pas avec les tarlouzes !!! Moi je suis avec vous faut pas croire!!

-Nous le savons ne t'inquiète pas affirma Tifa

-Mais pourquoi ils me poursuivent?

- Ils veulent ton pouvoir pour diriger le monde ou quelque chose comme sa comme d'habitude

- Eh bien sa ils peuvent toujours crever parce-que mon pouvoir se sera toujours le mien et je les auraient fait cramés avant même qu'ils essayent de me les prendre !

**_Et bien vwalaaa fini mdr j'espere ne pas vous avoir decu avec ce chapitre ! Il est moyenement long mais c'est tout ce que j'ai reussi a faire et j'en suis dézoulééééé fin vwalaa euh pour la suite j'ai même pas encore commencé a l'écrire et je sais même pas ce que je vais mettre comme titre mdr mais je vais essayer de faire plus rapide que ce chapitre enfin voila bisouuu ._**


	8. Everytime we touch I feel this static

**Me revoilaaaa :), niark niark niark de retouuur pour vous jouer un movai touuuurr la teem roket ( na bon c bon jaret ) alors voila un ti chapitre ke g mi plu rapidement ke le chapitre 7 (j fé le raprochemen par rapor o vacance, ki son dailleur ds 3lonnngue semaine sighh xd ) donc vwalaa jesper ke vou apréciré bizouuu **

_

* * *

_

_Chapitre 8 : Everytime we touch I feel this static..._

Claudia était énervée qu'ils l'aient retrouvée si vite, la jeune fille était entrain de tourner en rond dans le salon en suçant un bonbon à la cerise. Tifa observait plutôt amuser, son comportement. Elle s'était défoulée sur les bonbons à la cerise depuis plus d'une journée, et par la même occasion s'était étouffée 7 ou 8 fois avec ceux-ci...

-J'en ai marre, je vais les cramés, je vais en prendre un pour taper sur l'autre était ce que l'on pouvait à peu près comprendre de ce qu'elle marmonait.

-Arrête de tourner en rond finit par dire Tifa, tu me donnes mal à la tête !

-Ta qu'as regarder la télé au lieu de me regarder tourner en rond.

-Ouai bah c'est ce que je vais faire souffla t'elle en se laissant tomber devant le canapé.

-Encore un de ces roman a l'eau de rose

-_Non je t'en pris ne me laisse pas je t'aime _disait la jeune femme de la télé

- Pff ! Il va te quitter dans deux jours !! Casse-toi !! S'exclama Tifa

-Qui sait si ça se trouve il l'aime aussi !

-Un mec? Aimer? Sa existe encore?

-Je n'en sais rien, tout ce que je sais c'est que les fous qui en veulent à mon pouvoir existent encore !

-J'en ai marre ! Quand on a finit de detruire Jenova et Sephiroth il y a toujours une bande de débiles qui sortent d'on ne sait ou et qui en veulent à une de mes amies !!

-Je suis désolé, c'est ma faute si vous avez des ennuies...

-Du tout, je te rassure si ça n'avait pas été toi cela aurais été autre chose...

-C'est fou ce que tu peux être positive !

-J'ai été positive toute ma vie donc maintenant je relativise : on va tous crever !!!!!

-Psychopate...

-Sorcière !

-Bonjouuuur s'exclama une voix surégu qui manqua de percer les tympans des deux amies.

-Yuffie ? S'étonna Claudia, que fait tu la à une heure pareil surtout dit elle en regardant sa montre qui indiquait minuit.

-Parait que vous avez des ennuis, rectification: parait que vous avez _encore_ des ennuis?? Enfin bref je suis venue vous prêtez main forte et me défouler sur les méchants! Pi je pensait que cela ne dérangerais pas que je m'incruste à dormir ici pour la soirée.

-Cool quoique je pense plutôt que c'est les méchants qui vont se défouler sur toi... De toute façon je ne peux te mettre à la porte alors tu aura cas dormir dans la chambre de Claudia, il y a des matelas dans l'armoire.

Cloud qui était partit essayer de trouver des infos sur les agresseurs de Claudia revint et leur annonça qu'il avait trouvé mieu que des infos sur eux, il avait carrément trouvé leur planque...

-Finalement cela va peut être se régler plus vite que ce que l'on aurait pu croire dit il entousiaste.

-Arf alors on va pas mourir dit sarcastiquement Tifa, _mon dieu_ songea t'elle, _Claudia est entrain de déteindre sur moi !!!!! Je deviens sarcastique comme une harpie ! _

_-_Pardon demanda le jeune homme étonné qu'elle ai pu croire qu'ils allaient mourir, ce qui n'était pas dans ces habitudes...

-Rien je suis tellement fatiguer que je me met à raconter n'importe quoi. Et la enfaite si j'ai tout compris demain on va aller les tués en éspèrant que cela suffissent à ce que Claudia soit en sécurité et voila?

-Exact.

-Mais non je te dis qu'une coloration violete et bleue sa irait mieu

-Rose serait plus jolie s'exclama Yuffie

-Violet et Bleu insista Claudia

-Rose !!!

-Sans indiscretion de quoi parler vous demanda Tifa

-De la couleur de cheveux qui t'irait le mieux

-Faudrait penser à les séparer ces deux la dit la jeune femme lançant un regard noir à Cloud c'était mit à rigoler en imaginant son amie d'enfance avec les cheveux rose.

-Rouah fuyons Yuffie avant qu'elle décide de nous empoisonner à l'antiseptique !

-Totalement d'accord !! Et puis les ennemis peuvent attendre demain aprèm de toute façon ils ont pas l'air bien décider à bouger, mais plutôt à te traquer Claudia donc tout et réglé, puis Tifa tu as besoin de sommeil on dirait que tu ne dort plus depuis des mois dit la jeune ninja en suivant son amie dans les escaliers.

-Très chère Tifa si tu te réveil un matin avec les cheveux rose sache que je n'aurais strictement rien à voir la dedans pour une fois dit Cloud quand les deux amies furent parties.

-Tu parles tu te ferais un plaisir d'aller acheter la coloration pour les filles

-La confiance règne à ce que je vois vociféra t'il

Elle lui lança un regard sadique avant de lui dire

-Sache que si il arrive la moindre chose à ma magnifique chevelure les tiens ne tarderont pas à devenir bleu !!!

-Wouah je ne me rappelais pas que tu étais aussi susceptible

-Tu veux pas non plus que j'aille m'acheter moi même la coloration rose et que je me la fasse!!

-Pourquoi pas je pourrais venir t'aider dans la salle de bain dit il avec un regard lourd de sous entendu

-CLOUD s'exclama t'elle en prenant une légère teinte rouge

Celui-ci se rapprocha de la belle guerrière et posa délicatement ses mains sur ses hanches pour pouvoir la rapprocher de lui, contre toute attente elle se laissa faire...

-Excusez moi belle demoiselle je ne voulais pas vous véxer murmura sensuellement le beau blond en lui caressant ses cheveux avec tendresse. Elle ne voulait pas se détacher de son étreinte, avec lui, contre lui elle était tellement bien... Elle en avait marre que tout change, que tout ce qu'elle avait connu disparaissent peu à peu, il était tout ce qu'il lui restait, il était la seule chose auquel elle pouvait se raccrocher et si elle venait à le perdre elle en mourrait. Elle se laissa aller contre sa main qui avait glissé sur son visage en laissant échaper un soupir de satisfaction, pour finalement baisser ces barrières émotives et se laisser aller contre son corp puissant et chaud. Le froid et la fatigue la tenaillait, Yuffie avait raison sur un point : cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas dormit, quelque chose lui faisait peur et l'empêchait de s'endormir et lui faisait passer de longue nuit blanche à prier pour que se mauvait présentiment finisse par l'abandonner mais il ne l'avait jamais lâcher...

-Tu tremble, tu as froid ? S'inquiéta Cloud

-Oui un peu admetta t'elle en levant les yeux vers le magnifique regard bleu mako de son ami, celui-ci la serra un peu plus contre lui au plus grand bonheur de Tifa.

-Tu as du mal à dormir ces temps ci n'est ce pas dit il plus dans une affirmation qu'une question.

-Ne t'inquète pas se n'est pas très grave dit-elle en baissant les yeux pour qu'il ne puisse y lire le trouble qu'il provoquait dans son coeur, elle avait tellement peur qu'il la juge, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il finirait par repartir et par la laisser.

-Hey murmura celui-ci en la forçant à le regarder ayant compris à quoi la jeune femme songeait, je ne veux pas que tu ai peur à cause de moi d'accord ?

Celle-ci acquisa en esquivant un sourire pour le rassurer, il se détacha un peu d'elle se qui la fit tressaillir et il s'assit sur le canapé qui se trouvait sur leur droite suivit de peu par une Tifa frigorifié du à la soudaine baisse de chaleur, venant de l'exterieur mais aussi du faite qu'il s'était détacher d'elle.

-Il faut que tu dormes dit-il en lui prenant les mains

-Non !! Je sais que je m'angoisse pour rien mais j'ai peur de me retrouver seul mais surtout en dormant je me retrouve sans défense !

-Viens dit-il en la tirant contre lui, elle se laissa faire lui faisant confiance, il tira une couverture sur elle, ne t'inquete pas je serais la, je ne m'endormirait pas je te le jure, je te protégerais. Cette situation lui rappelait celle d'il y a un mois lorsqu'elle avait eu peur qu'il parte, il était rester avec elle et l'avait pris dans ses bras, elle finit par se blottir contre lui fermant les yeux, lui faisant totalement confiance. Elle s'endormit immediatement, la fatigue avait finalement eu raison d'elle, mais Cloud fidèle à sa promesse ne s'endormit pas et resta à la veiller. Vers le milieu de la nuit alors qu'il somnolait à moitié il sentit Tifa s'agiter dans ses bras et se réveiller en sursaut.

-Hey sa va ?

-Oui j'ai juste... Fait un cauchemar dit elle confuse

-Rendors-toi il est trop tôt pour se lever

-Mais je t'empeches de dormir moi? Je suis vraiment désoler je ne pense vraiment que à moi

-Ne t'inquete pas ce n'est pas une nuit de sommeil en moin qui me tuera, et en plus c'est moi qui est décider de le faire, je te dois bien sa après tout se que tu as fait pour moi.

-Je n'ai pas fait grand chose et en plus demain à cause de moi tu seras fatigué ! Et puis de toute façon tu peux dormir, que tu soit près de moi suffit à me sentir en sécurité je devrais d'ailleurs te remercier pour sa...

Le jeune homme esquiva un sourire en voyant l'inquiétude qui se lisait sur le visage de son amie.

-Tu n'as pas à me remercier

-Pourquoi?

-Car tu es plus forte que tout ce qu'il y a dans ce monde

-C'est faux c'est toi le plus fort !

-Peut être physiquement mais moralement tu es la meilleur...

Énervée qu'il est toujours réponse à tout elle se renfrogna et finit par accepté de se rendormir, elle se laissa aller contre le torse du beau blond qui posa sa main sur sa tête pour la maintenir contre lui.

-Je ne voulais pas te vexé, c'était un compliment.

-Tu ne ma pas véxé, tu ne me vexera jamais... murmura t'elle en entrelacant ces doigts avec les doigts de l'autre main de Cloud.

-Toi non plus dit il en lui deposant un baiser sur le front

Quelques minutes passèrent et les deux amis finirent par s'endormir.

-Ne sont ils pas trop chou les deux chuchota Claudia à Yuffie alors qu'elles s'étaient cachées dans les escaliers pour les observer.

-Si, d'ailleur j'aimerais bien savoir si Cloud aime Tifa

-Je n'en sais rien je n'arrive pas à percevoir ces sentiments ce qui est assez étrange.

-Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme sa avec quelqu'un, aussi protecteur et gentil.

Même avec Aerith il n'était pas comme sa.

La jeune fille frémit en entendant le nom de la belle Cetra, enfin belle ! C'était l'avis des autres, elle, elle la trouvait plutôt moche enfin bref...

-On ferait mieux de remonter dit celle-ci en commencant à ramper en sens inverse dans les escaliers

-Ouai tu as raison répondit son amie en la suivant.

Mais Cloud lui ne dormait pas vraiment et avait parfaitement entendu la discution des deux filles, si il aimait Tifa? Il ne le savait même pas lui même, il savait qu'il était fortement attiré par elle, que ces formes le rendaient fou et que la seule fois ou il l'avait embrassé au bal avait été une des plus belle sensation de sa vie mais peut-être n'était-ce que du désir, mais alors pourquoi cette constante envie de la protégé? Cette constante envie de pouvoir arriver derrière elle pour l'enlacer et l'embrasser dans le coup. Une profonde amitié peut-être? Il n'en savait vraiment rien, les souvenirs d'Aerith hantaient encore sont esprit et l'embrouillait fortement. Quant à Tifa, elle, elle somnolait à moitié, elle aimait être contre lui elle se sentait en sécurité plus que nul part, c'était une sensation si grisante, si électrique... Elle aimait être la princesse en détresse sauver par son prince charmant sombre et ténébreux mais tellement gentil lorsqu'il s'agissait d'elle, et pour une fois elle était heureuse elle avait se que personne d'autre n'avait, cette fois ci elle était la première; ou peut être que la seconde finalement songea t'elle en repensant à sa défunte amie Aerith, celle-ci avait sue, enfin c'était aperçu comme tout le monde que Tifa aimait Cloud plus que tout mais cela ne l'avait pas empêchée de capturer le coeur du beau blond et étrangement elle ne lui en voulait pas. Si il avait été heureux avec elle t'en mieux pour lui après tout c'était sa vie sentimentale, elle aimerait tellement en faire partie de cette fameuse vie sentimentale. "Je suis vraiment égoïste" songea t'elle, "J'ai déjà son amitié c'est pas comme si ont se détestaient on bien comme si ont se connaissaient pas, il y a des cas bien pire que moi" essaya t'elle de se convaincre. Elle laissa échapper un soupir de lassitude et se recroquevilla contre son ami d'enfance en serrant contre elle leurs deux mains entrelacer. La nuit passa beaucoup trop vite au goût de Tifa, elle aurait aimer rester endormie contre son torse puissant mais apparemment cela lui était interdit. Et de toute façon lorsqu'elle se réveilla il n'était plus à ces cotés, elle n'imaginait même pas quel heure il devait être, quelque chose comme 12h00 ou 12h30 enfin par la. Elle s'étira comme un chat et décida de se lever pour aller se laver pour ensuite aller ranger les restes de déjeuner que les filles avaient sûrement laisser traîner, si Cloud aurait été comme elles, elle ne s'en serait pas sortit ! Elle s'était toujours demander si d'ailleurs il mangeait le matin. Lorsqu'elle eu finit de se laver et de ranger la cuisine elle n'avait toujours aperçu personne et elle commença à se dire qu'il l'avait abandonner. Cela lui fit penser à Marlene et a Denzel, ils allaient lui manquer, elle avait omit de dire à Cloud que Marlene allait sûrement aller vivre avec Barret et que Denzel avait retrouvé sa mère adoptive, en plus Claudia allait bientôt partir.

-Et Cloud finira par me trouver soûlante et il me laissera aussi, OUAH MAIS JE VAIS ME RETROUVER TOUTE SEUL MOI !!! S'écria t'elle, il faudra que je pense à prendre un chat si c'est sa soupira t'elle. Soudain elle repéra sur le meuble du salon un petit papier qu'elle prit et lu.

« _Hey Tifa ne t'inquiète pas on est juste allé trouver les agresseurs de Claudia, il y a aussi Vincent qui est venus aussi, ce sera vite réglé, et en plus tu dormais tellement bien que je n'ai pas oser te réveiller. Dis toi que l'on vas juste jouer au héros. Bisous, a toutes. _Cloud. »

-QUOI??????

* * *

**Alors sa c'est faiit mdrr, enfin bref ste ti chapitr ct pa bocou daction mé bocouu de romance sur Cloud et Tifa xd :), jessayerai pr la prochaine foi de le fair plu lonnn paske la vwalaa, hehehe g été sadik avc Aerith... Bien fai !!!! Mwa je di : A KAN LE CLUB ANTI AERITH :) enfin breff lé cour lé cour le chao kwa mé j survi deja mieu ke le trimeste dernier dc vwala bizou lé gennn**


	9. Rencontre indésirable

Chapitre 9: Rencontre indésirable

Tifa se sentait inutile ici à ne rien faire, elle tournait en rond comme un lion en cage.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur pour eux, bien sur qu'ils avaient vécu bien pire mais l'on ne savait jamais...

Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit de la musique venir de l'étage, elle monta les escaliers et s'aperçu que la chaîne stéréo c'était allumée toute seule et s'était mise à fond.

Mais se qui l'intriguait était la musique qui s'était mise...

-Roméo et Juliette murmura t'elle avec étonnement, elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir achetée un jour ce cd, mais elle se souvenait que Roméo et Juliette avait toujours été son conte préféré. La chanson s'attribuait au moment ou Roméo découvrait Juliette morte et hurlait son nom avec tant de douleur qu'on en aurait mal pour lui, puis il finit par se tué, trop touché par la mort de sa bien aimée, mais se qu'il ne savait pas c'était que Juliette n'était en faite par réellement morte, celle-ci découvrant Roméo mort se tua avec le même couteau qu'avec lequel Roméo c'était tué

Une histoire bien triste ,que tous le monde connais, mais tellement belle. Devait-elle prendre cela comme un avertissement ou était-ce seulement due au hasard, quelque chose lui disait qu'elle allait bientôt le savoir...

-TIFA !!!!!!!

-Tien qu'est ce que je disait murmura la concerné en descendent quatre à quatre les escaliers

Lorsqu'elle arriva auprès de ces amis elle vit que Cloud portait une fille qu'il deposa sur le canapé, elle était bléssé apparament.

-Que c'est t'il passé s'inqueta t'elle en se tournant vers son magnifique sexy prince charmant au yeux bleu...

Olala il faut que je calme mes ardeurs moi songea t'elle alors que le rouge lui montait au joue, elle n'osait même plus le regarder.

-On l'a trouver la bas, apparament ils l'avaient enlevé!

-Elle va s'en sortir demanda Yuffie d'une toute petite voie

-Ouai ne t'inquete pas ces blessures sont superficielles

Claudia, elle, était rester muette devant la scene qu'il venait de se dérouler, cette fille ne lui inspirait pas confiance, mais alors vraiment pas. Si cela n'aurait tenu qu'a elle, elle l'aurait laisser dans cette grotte !

-Comme Aerith, cela n'aurez pas été une grande perte... Roooh mais t'arrête d'être aussi sadique lui sermona son subsconscient, c'est pas moi c'est elle qui a commencer à me detester !!! C'est comme les espagnols et les italiens, malgré que leurs querelles soit terminées certains ce detestes toujours autant, et bien moi c'est pareil se dit-elle a elle même.

En plus Claudia c'était rendu compte qu'il y avait un truc louche qui flottait dans l'atmosphere, à commencer par la temperature, l'on avait l'impression qu'elle avait augmenté, et Tifa qui ne céssait de dévorer Cloud du regard, elle avait cette petite flamme de passion qui lui flottait dans les yeux.

Elle aimait peut-être plus que tout le beau blond mais c'était pas du tout son genre d'avoir des regards avec de tel sous-entendus...

Alors qu'est ce que c'est que ce regard !!!!!!!

Pi l'autre cruche qui refuse de se réveiller malgré la tisane et les pomades de Tifa, et Yuffie qui ne raconte pas des enormitées qui font deux fois elle.

Oh oh et apparament Cloud aussi s'y mettait, il était carrément en train de dévorer Tifa du regard.

Embrouille à l'horizon songea t'elle malgré le faite qu'elle ne savait pas se qui se passait.

Soudain tout devint clair dans son esprit et elle fit apparaitre une bulle de quarantaine autour de l'autre chose au boit dormant.

-IAKAAA qu'est ce qui c'est passé demanda Yuffie redevenu aussi normal qu'elle pouvait l'être.

Cloud et Tifa eux, avaient brusquement détourné leurs regard les joues légerement rougis.

Une certaine gêne c'était installée entre eux, ils n'osaient plus se regarder dans les yeux et quand par malheur cela arrivait leurs joues reprenaient cette légere teinte rouge, l'on aurait dit deux adolescents prit en flagrant déli.

-C'est l'autre la, la Chose au bois dormant qu'on à trainer jusqu'ici, il semblerait que se soit une sorciere et que lorsqu'elle dort son esprit enclanche une sorte de mécanisme d'auto défense envers les inconnus.

-Ah murmura Tifa encore confuse par se qui 'était passé, domage songea t'elle tristement.

-Elle est vraiment très belle dit Cloud

Les yeux de Tifa se voilèrent de colère et de jalousie à cette phrase fusillant l'inconnue étendu sur le canapé de SA maison. Dès qu'elle est rétablie je la fou a la porte pensa t'elle avec hargne.

L'inconnue se mit a bouger faiblement puis a se relever en vacillant, Cloud la retenu avant qu'elle ne tombe et il la rallongea sur le canapé.

-Sa va lui demanda t'il avec douceur

-Oui mieu maintenant merci

Tifa bouillonait de rage en les voyant ainsi, elle avait envie d'étrangler cette pimbeche avec son air sainte ni touche

Elle avait finit par se sentir mieux et Cloud et elle étaient sortit pour qu'elle lui dise son nom d'ou elle venait et comment elle s'était retrouvée la, car elle ne voulait en parler qu'avec lui.

Mais apparemment l'explication dura plus longtemps que se qu'il avait cru et il passèrent l'après midi ensemble, et Claudia et Yuffie passèrent l'après midi a rassurer Tifa sur le faite qu'il n'y allait rien se passer entre ces deux la.

Ce dont elle doutait fortement et qu'il l'énervait beaucoup, son regard lançaient des éclairs et la jalousie se lisait sur chaque trait de son visage.

-Reste tranquille !!! Puisque je te dis qu'il ne font que discuter s'exclama Claudia

-Tu es sur hein? C'est bien se que tu vois?

-Je te jure que oui

Elle poussa un soupire de soulagement bien qu'elle espérait tout de même que Cloud ne tombe pas amoureux de cette fille... Soudain un bruit de porte claqué se fit entendre, Tifa n'avait pas besoin d'être devin pour savoir que c'était lui et elle qui rentraient de leur petite promenade d'une journée, il n'est pas question qu'elle reste dormir ici se soir songea t'elle.

-Salut, on est rentré ! s'exclama Cloud de façon enjoué, et la fille se faisait toute petite à coté de lui en voyant le regard meurtrier que Tifa lui lançait.

-Excuser moi pour tout à l'heure dit-elle à l'intention de Claudia, Yuffie et Tifa, je n'ai pas été très polie et je m'en excuse... Je m'appelle Alia Malicious et comme vous avez du le remarqué je suis une sorcière.

-Ah baaah cest tout comme Claudia s'écria Yuffie

-Tait tttoiii bouffonne murmura la concerner en lui mettant discrètement un coup

Tifa esquiva un sourire en remarquant que celle-ci n'appréciait pas non plus la companie d'Alia.

-Qui est Claudia demanda Alia naïve

Genre jai une tête à m'appeler Claudia songea Tifa sarcastique

-C'est moi dit la belle brunette, je m'appelle Claudia Abernaty.

-Waaah bah moi cest Yuffie Kisaragi ninja professionnel dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

-Tifa Lockheart dit la belle guerrière d'un ton quelle voulait sympathique, elle règlerait ses comptes avec Alia après s'être expliqué avec Cloud. La nuit était tombé sur Midgar et Alia était entrain de se demander ou allait-elle bien pouvoir dormir.

-Gniaaaah baillât Yuffie bruyamment, moi je pense que je vais rentrer chez moi... Enfin dans le lieu du moment qui me sert d'endroit pour dormir ce serait plus le truc à dire. Pourrais peut-être en profiter pour voler quelques matéria au passage...

-Yuffie, dit moi est-ce que tu pourrais offrir l'hospitalité à notre hôte? Ici elle n'est pas vraiment en sécurité puisque les hommes qui pourchassent Claudia savent sûrement quelle est ici et au cas ou l'idée leur viendrait de venir la récupérer... C'était évidemment un prétexte pour lui faire quitter la maison.

Le visage d'Alia passa de l'angoisse de se séparé de Cloud ( je vous assure que j'ai eu trop de mal a l'écrire cette horrible phrase ) à la peur de se faire retrouver pas ces agresseurs.

-Yep aucun problème de mon coté tant quelle ne sapproche pas de mes matéria

-Tu soul avec tes matéria s'exclama Claudia en lui jetant le coussin qui trouvait sur le canapé ou elle était écroulé depuis pas mal de temps.

-Tu veux que l'on reparle de ton obsession pour tout ce qui brille??

-Les materia brillent et je n'y suis pas accro pourtant...

-C'est pour sa que tu essaie toujours de m'en prendre quelques une dans mon sac

-Si tu voles des matéria en rentrant ce soir je te pique une matéria bleu et une rose pétillante demain

-Elles pétillent toutes tu sais?

- Nan les roses pétillent plus que les autres

-N'importe quoi

-Je te l'avais dit tu te fais vielle tu ne remarque même pas que tes précieuses ne brillent pas toutes de la même intensité !

-Euh Yuffie je sais pas si sa t'intéresse mais je suis daccord pour venir dormir chez toi ce soir se risqua Alia prudemment.

-Cool dit la ninja avec sarcasme, elle échangea un rictus résilier avec Claudia et murmura un «tu perd rien à attendre toi ».

-Gna gna gna tu ne comprend donc rien, si Alia dégage Cloud et Tifa pourront s'expliquer dit télépathiquement Claudia à Yuffie

-Genial et moi j'hérite de la greluche rose, je vais lui faire bouffer son oreiller si elle frôle mes matéria tu va voir.

Claudia enfouie sont visage dans le canapé tellement elle riait en imaginant la scène que cela pourrait donner, Cloud et Tifa ne faisait pas attention à elles, trop habituer à les voir complotée ensemble.

-Bon bah alors on bouge ! Tu viens Alia dit-elle avant de partir d'un pas rapide vers l'allée qui la dirigeait vers son repaire du moment, à peut près toute les minutes une Alia lui demandant sans cesse de ralentir car elle n'arrivait pas à la suivre

-Elle veut pas non plus la citrouille qui se transforme en carrosse cruela??? songea sarcastiquement Yuffie.

Pendant se temps Claudia rongeait nerveusement un pauvre crayon qui s'était trouver au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, la jeune fille se trouvait devant la porte de la chambre de Tifa écoutant avec attention les deux jeunes gens qui s'expliquaient bien tranquilement...

-TU TE FOUS DE MA GUEULE !!!!!!! Hurla Tifa, Tu as passer toute une journée avec elle et tu vas me dire que c'était juste pour avoir quelques infos???? Soit elle a un grave probleme d'élocution soit vous n'avez pas fait que sa !

-On a simplement parler ! De tout et de rien c'est tout arrête de stresser.

-Mais j'ai eu peur moi il aurait pu t'arrivez n'importe quoi ! Tu n'as même pas penser à nous appeler, tu n'as jamais penser à m'appeler !

-Tifa...

-Il n'y a pas de Tifa qui tienne, tu n'as même pas songer à se que je ressentais moi... Tu ne pensais qu'a ce qu'il y avait entre vous deux.

-Tu sais bien que ce qu'il y a entre toi et moi est différent

-Non je sais rien moi, t'as qu'a m'expliquer dit-elle avec un air d'enfant buter

Il s'aprocha doucement d'elle et la poussa delicatement contre le mur en plaquant ces mains sur les siennes, il se colla contre elle et lui murmura

-Fais moi confiance... Alia est juste belle, toi tu es magnifique, nuance très chère nuance dit-il avec ironie, toi tu es mon amie d'enfance et elle je l'a connais à peine, elle ne sais pas toute mes faiblesses, toi oui comme moi je connais les tiennes.

-Ouai dit-elle faiblement en evitant son regard, tu es bien le seul à avoir été comme sa avec moi de toute ma vie, même si tu es dur à comprendre desfois...

-Tu sais les questions ont des réponses, il suffit de savoir comment si prendre

-Oui peut-être... Qu'est ce qu'Alia et toi avez vous fait toute la journée?

-Je lui est fait visiter la ville, les decombres ect... Rien de bien passionant tu vois?

-Moui et tu l'a pris dans tes bras quand elle avait froid c'est sa?

-Nan même pas, seriez vous jalouse mademoiselle Lockart?

-NON !!! Enfin je veux dire pourquoi est-ce-que je devrais être jalouse, tu fais ce que tu veux et tu sors avec qui tu veux quant tu veux c'est ta vie apres tout.

-Mais tu fais partie de ma vie lui dit-il sensuelement en faisant glisser ces mains sur les hanches de Tifa.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux de moi murmura t'elle confuse les joues rougit par les emotions qu'elle ressentait à ce moment precis.

-A toi de voir...

Soudain il se retourna vivement, Tifa ne comprit pas son comportement et elle s'approcha de lui en posant sa main sur son épaule.

-Excuse moi, j'ai dis quelque chose qu'il fallait pas?

-Non fut sa seule réponse et il sortit en laissant Tifa confuse au milieu de sa chambre.

Claudia, elle, s'était plaqué deriere la porte lorsqu'il l'avait ouvert, elle ne comprenait pas se qui avait bien pu lui arriver pour qu'il change de comportement aussi rapidemment. C'était plutôt bizare et Tifa était anéantie , elle non plus ne comprenait pas...

-AIIIIIIEEUUH entendit-elle geindre derrière la porte suivit par une Claudia sortant de sa cachette une main se frottant le front.

-Ton copain ma balancé la porte à la gueule !!!! J'ai mal moi maintenant !

-Ouai ouai moi je pense plutôt que tu écoutes au porte

-Moi ??? Jamaiiis !

-Il a quoi selon toi?

Claudia eu un mouvement d'incompréhenssion et haussa les épaules comme si sa réponse était évidente.

-Il a surement peur

-Peur? Mais de quoi?

-De ces sentiments envers toi, c'est un homme et se genre de chose l'effraie

-Tu me raconterais n'importe quoi pour me faire plaisir toi

-C'est pas n'importe quoi et tu le sais il ressent des choses pour toi mais seul toi peu savoir si il tient vraiment à toi, après tout c'est ton meilleur ami non? Tu es celle qui le connais le mieu donc va le voir et demande lui une explication !

-Peut-êt... AWWWWW Claudia qu'est ce que tu fous !!! Arrête de me poussé... DEVANT SA CHAMBRE mais arrête !!!!!!! S'exclama Tifa hysterique

-Il va t'entendre alors arrête de hurler

Cette phrase eu l'effet de la calmer immediatement.

-D'accord j'y vais mais me pousse pas

Elle s'approcha lentement de la chambre de Cloud et hésita deux ou trois fois avant de se décider à fraper.

-Ouaiiii ???

-C'est Tifa, je peux rentrer demanda t'elle

-Va-y c'est ouvert

La jeune femme entra lentement et avec prudence, elle était assez génée de rentré dans sa chambre. Mais elle l'aimait sa chambre, parce-qu'il y flottait une ambience légère et rassurante et une odeur d'homme y régnait, une magnifique odeur viril que toute les filles normalement constitué et de bord hétéro aimaient.

-Je te dérange?

-Non

-Tu es sûre?

-Oui

Elle poussa un soupir de découragement, si la discution continuait ainsi ils en auraient pour des heures!

-Mais c'est ma faute?

-De quoi?

-Ton comportement Cloud! Tu es si distant d'un coup, je ne suis pas féroce, je ne mord pas tu sais! S'il te plait dis moi ce que tu as!

-Mais c'est rien t'inquète pas

Elle ne soutirerait rien de plus de lui se soir, il était bien décidé à ne rien dire ou avouer.

Claudia elle, c'était encore collé contre la porte pour vainement essayé d'écouter la discution et essayer de savoir se qui avait bien pu arriver au grand blond, peut-être avait-il penser à Alia lorsqu'il était avec Tifa et il se sentait coupable... Impossible, Alia est moche!

-Pourquoi tu n'ouvre pas plus ton coeur demanda-elle en se mettant à genoux à coté de lui.

-Parce-que ces moments sont magnifiques un temps mais affreux lorsqu'ils sont loin...


	10. Pourquoi pas

**_Me suis dépéché de l'écrire se chapitre la parce que je voulais le poster avant de partir en vacance xD, jvé dire bonjour au momiiiie en egypte mdrr trow la class ! Pi jvé bronzéééé en plusss avc la mer é touu la 1semaine a Ourgada pi 3jour o Caire pr visiter les pyramides je sens ke jvé bien mamusé, surtou ke chui clostro ! Xd Piti racontage de vie._**

**_Donc voila j'espere que se chapitre va vous plaire.

* * *

_**

**Chapitre 10: Pourquoi pas?**

-Ahhh ouiii Cloud gémit Tifa en se cambrant contre le ventre chaud et musclé de son amant. Il la plaqua contre le mur et l'embrassa en passant sa main sur sa poitrine ce qui fit gémir Tifa de plus belle. Jamais elle n'avait ressentit autant de désir envers lui. Il commenca à remonter lentement sa chemise de nuit quand soudain...

-DRIIIIIIINNNNNG

-Mmmh oh ta gueule !!!! Elle foutu un grand coup sur son réveil digital qui s'arrêta de sonner.

-Putin 3h15 du matin mais pourquoi il sonne ce con il aurait au moin pu me laisser finir mon agréable rêve.

Elle poussa un long soupir et essaya de se rendormir pour reprendre au moment ou son rêve s'était arrêté mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Peut-être du a cette ENERVANT grattement qui perdurait depuis plus de 10 minutes???

-Plus qu'à aller voir se que c'est vociféra t'elle en sortant de son lit bien chaud pour rentrer dans cette atmosphère d'air glacière. Elle s'aprocha lentement du coin de sa chambre, c'est a dire de l'endroit d'ou provenait cette ignoble grattement l'empechant de replonger dans ces magnifiques fantasmes. Une espèce d'horrible bestiole noir et velue y était recroquevillé et semblait gratter le mur avec ces horribles petits cros pointu... Apparemment tout était horrible sur la chose. Il fallu plusieurs secondes à Tifa pour réaliser qu'une chauve-souris avait élue domicile dans sa chambre. Celle-ci semblant cette rendu compte de la présence de la jeune femme se mit à voler dans sa chambre, se qui ne fut pas au goût de tout le monde apparemment car Tifa se mit à hurler et à se jeter par terre. Elle rampa jusqu'à sa porte et sortit de sa chambre en prenant bien soin de refermer la porte. Pour son plus grand malheur elle se retrouva face à face avec (_ des centaines de chauve-souris !! Na je décone mdr ) _Cloud et Claudia qui se demandait pourquoi donc avait-elle crier ainsi.

- KYAAAAA IL Y A UNE CHAUVE SOURIS DANS MA CHAMBRE hurla t'elle hystérique

-Une quouuuuaaah demanda Claudia à moitié somnolente

-Une souris volante et noir munit d'un radar !!!!!

-Ahhh oui ces petites bestioles que tu affectionnes tant rigola Cloud

-D'ou tu sors que Dracula c'est mon meilleur pote toi??

Cloud et Claudia se regardèrent et se mirent à rigoler tant la situation était comique. Tifa la guerrière qui avait combattu mainte et mainte bestioles bien pires les unes que les autres venaient de se faire foutre à la porte par une vulgaire chauve souris.

-Ouai ouai c'est sa rigolés bien mais en attendant moi je retourne pas dans ma chambre tant que cet immonde bestiole y est encore ! C'est soit elle soit moi !

-Mais je vais aller t'en débarasser de ta chauve souris moi t'inquète s'exclama Cloud en entrant dans la chambre de la jeune femme.

-Cloud VS la chauve souris, j'ouvre les enchères blagua Claudia.

Les minutes passairent lentement et Claudia avait finit par aller se recoucher, alors que Tifa commencait à croire que la chauve souris avait eu raison de Cloud quant elle vit son beau blond sortir de sa chambre avec un air confus.

-Awww bah j'arrive pas à la faire sortir, j'ai laisser la fenêtre ouverte de toute facon elle va bien finir par sortir. Je suis sure que demain matin elle ne sera plus la.

-C'est cool mais je dors ou moi maintenant? Dans le couloir peut-être!

-Prends ma chambre, je peux prendre le canapé d'en bas.

-Mais non je peux pas faire sa, ça ne se fait pas! C'est ta chambre, c'est moi qui va aller sur le canapé d'en bas!

-Mais nannn je te dis prend ma chambre ne tant fait pas pour moi

-Non je prend pas ta chambre si toi t'as pas un lit pour dormir

-Bon bah on se partage mon lit...

Il avait dit sa tout naturellement comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde mais Tifa, elle, avait été très surprise et si repris à deux fois avant d'accepter. C'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva dans un lit avec l'homme sur lequel elle avait fantasmer une bonne partie de la nuit. Elle n'osait faire le moindre mouvement, elle osait à peine respirer. En plus elle ne savait pas si Cloud l'avait remarqué mais elle était en petite chemise de nuit trèèèèèès légère du genre plus la pour faire figuration que pour cacher quelque chose.

Car cette chemise de nuit en plus d'ètre trèèèèès légère était trèèèèèès transparente ! Et cela n'avait pas eu l'air de choqué des masses monsieurs. Genre elle se baladait tout les jours en petites chemise de nuit. En plus de sa des brides de ces rêves érotiques lui revenaient, se qui n'améliorait pas vraiment la situation. _Calme toi Tifa, reste concentré sinon tu va le violer _songea t'elle avec effroi. Un silence de mort régnait et Tifa entendait très distinctement les bruissements d'aile de la chauve souris de sa chambre se qui la fit frémir de peur et se raprocher, inconsciement bien entendu, de son prince charmant.

-Pssss Cloud tu dors chuchuta t'elle

-Tu te rends compte que la dernière fois que tu m'as demander sa on avait genre 9 ans et on faisait du camping ! T'as pas légèrement l'impression de régrésser?

Pour seul réponse il eu droit à un coup de coude de la part de sa compagne de lit.

-La chauve souris elle est encore dans ma chambre, je l'entend voler !! T'imaginer si demain elle et encore la.

-Mais naaaan

-Et si elle fait une réunion de famille ein???

-Tu n'aura plus qu'à dormir tout le temps avec moi dit-il l'air taquin en l'a regardant dans les yeux. Elle n'y croyait pas, elle était dans le même lit à a peine quelques centimètres du plus beau gosse du pays et même plus et en plus de sa il était torse nu et lui faisait des avances !

-Pardon??

-A moins que tu ne préfère la companie des chauves souris à la mienne...

-Ahhh non je crois pas la ! Tout compte fait j'accepte ton offre, si les chauves souris on élues domicile dans ma chambre je squaterais ton lit, et puis je pourrais avoir pire comme companie. Même si je supose que tu préfèrerais avoir _Alia _!

-Tu ne vas pas remètre sa quand même !

-Je ne remet rien, j'exprime juste une fatalité.

-Et le faite est que ta fatalité est incorect, je préfère ta compagnie à la sienne. Et comme pour prouver ces paroles il l'a prit dans ces bras.

-Heyy tu fais quoi la??

-J'essaie de te faire penser à autre chose qu'a Alia et qu'a cette chauve souris

-Elles sont de la même famille ces deux la. Dis je peux te demander quelque chose?

-Va y

-Quant tu te mariras et que tu aura plein d'enfant tu m'oubliras pas hein?

-Qu'est ce qui te dit que je vais me marier?

Elle poussa un soupir d'agacement, quand allait-il cesser de faire semblant de ne pas comprendre.

-Cloud tu est beau, plein de charme, tu as une voit magnifique et un physique de dieu et en plus de sa tu sais te batre, tu est l'homme que toute femme aimerait avoir! Et un jour parmis toutes ces filles tu en trouveras une dont le charme t'hypnotiseras et tu tombera amoureux. Vous vous marirez et aurez des gosses... Aurais-je au moins le mérite d'être invitée au mariage?

-Tifaaa arrête avec toute ces foutues histoires de mariage, tu me connais assez bien pour savoir que je ne suis pas se genre de mec.

-Mais tu le deviendra. Allez répond s'il te plait !

Cloud fit une moue d'agacement avant de finir par lui dire se qu'elle voulait.

- Je ne vous oublirais jamais Tifa Lockheart et _si _par je ne sais qu'elle miracle je me mari tu sera invité

-Pourquoi tu m'as vouvoyé

-Aucune idée, sa faisait peut être un peu plus solenel.

-Et mais n'importe quoi toi se soir!

-Et c'est pas moi qui est sortit de ma chambre en hurlant a 3h du matin à cose d'une vulgaire chauve souris.

-Gna gna gna, tien en parlant de sa il est quel heure?

-Je sais pas, tard sûrement, on ferait mieux de dormir tu crois pas?

-Si

-Alors bonne nuit Tifa

-Bonne nuit Cloud

C'est ainsi qu'ils s'endormirent, après avoir parlé de tout et de rien pendant plus d'une heure. Une bien longue discution qui avait dérivée sur plusieurs sujets plus ou moin importants, mais qui si l'on cherchait bien trouvaient leurs importances. Le lendemain Tifa se réveilla et elle était seul. _Cloud à déjà du descendre _songea la jeune femme en se levant. Elle passa d'abors dans sa chambre pour prendre un gillet, remarquant au passage que la squateuse de la soirée précédente avait disparu, puis elle descendit les escaliers pour remarqué les _choooses _d'un matin élémentaire dans cette maison, c'est à dire une Claudia affalé devant la télé avec un bol de céréale, un Cloud batifolant dans la cuisine avec Alia, Yuffie squatant à coté de Claudia en lui piquant des céré... Wolala marche arrière se dit Tifa en retournant vers la cuisine.

-KYAAAAAA !!!!!! Pour la 2ème fois en à peine quelques heures Tifa hurlait. Elle decida de partir en courant dans la salle de bain pour vomir. Après se qu'elle venait de voir c'était la moindre des choses. Et puis apparemment personne n'avait remarqué sa précense.

-MENTEUR hurla t'elle en frapant sur le lavabo. Il c'est bien foutu de moi hier avec ces belles paroles!!! Elle n'est rien pour moi et touuut, tu es la seule qui compte pour moi et tout! Et moi comme une CONNE je me suis fait avoir !!!! Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte les larmes coulaient sur ces joues. Il lui avait mentit, il l'avait trahit. Il n'avait même pas eu le cran de lui dire se qu'il ressentait pour Alia continuant de tout nier.

-Menteur ne céssait t'elle de répété laissant ces larmes couler sur ces joues. Elle les essuya avec rage et decida de se laver se maquiller choisir ses habits ect... Après tout, sa allait lui changer les idées. Elle passa plus de 1h dans la salle de bain esperant que le faite de repasser 40 fois le peigne dans ces cheveux lui ferait oublier **_lui_**, mais apparemment même ça c'était trop demander!

Les fameux taré qui avait enlevé Alia eux, ne donnaient plus signe de vie bien sur !!!! Ils pouvaient pas par pur et heureux hasard venir la chercher?

-Tifaaaaaahhh_ tambourinement à la porte de la salle de bain _TIFAAAAA !!!

-Quoi s'exaspéra celle-ci en ouvrant la porte à la voler

Claudia lui fit un grand sourire du genre _me tue pas j'ai rien fait_

-Je viens au info, tu devinera jamais se que l'autre choooose à oser faire !!!

-Cause toujours tu m'intérèsse

-Elle c'est jetée sur Cloud pi la embrassée !!

-Sans déconner

Voyant le manque de reaction de Tifa Claudia se mit à songer que peut-être elle les avaient surpris...

-Et d'après ce que j'ai vu il avait plutôt l'air d'aprécier

-Mais pas du tout, c'est elle !!! Elle la forcer!

-Ouai ouai c'est sa. C'est ce qu'ils disent tous. Bon je veux pas t'intérompre mais j'ai décider de me remettre au entrainement. Si vous avez un problème débrouillez vous.

-Charmant s'exclama t'elle pendant que la jeune femme elle, avait déjà atteind en une vitesse record la porte de la maison.

-Ah tient Claudia tu tombe bien, tu n'aurais pa vu Tifa par hasard? Fit une voit surgit de nul part que la jeune fille avait déterminée être celle de Cloud.

-Si, elle vient de partir

-Mince! Tu ne serais pas ou par hasard?

-Euhhh elle a dit que si on avait un probleme on avait cas se débrouiller. Ah oui elle a dit aussi qu'elle allait s'entrainer.

-Oh oh je suis mal barré

-En effet, elle ta surpris avec Alia

-Mais c'est pas moi s'est cette folle qui m'a sauté dessus

-Et bien sur tu n'as pas essayé de la repousser !

-Figure toi que si mais elle était trop agripée. Enfin bref je n'ai plus cas allez faire tout le tour de la ville pour la retrouver et pour qu'elle ne pense pas des choses incorrects

-Ne t'inquète pas pour sa elle les croyent déjà

-Oui et bien je vais faire en sorte qu'elle ne les croyent plus. Yuffie est encore la?

La jeune fille acquiessa en lui indiquant un canapé dans le salon, Cloud se dépécha de rejoindre la jeune ninja qui somnolait sur le canapé en écoutant le récit on ne peux plus passionant de la vie d'une Alia.

-Yuffie, tu ne serais pas ou Tifa s'entrainait avant?

-Mmh nan elle ne l'a jamais dit, d'ailleurs en y repenssant bien elle ne la jamais dit à personne.

-Okayy j'ai plus cas faire le tour de la ville pour la retrouver s'exclama t'il dépité.

-Mais pourquoi allez la chercher sa ne sert à rien, de toute facon elle ne sert pas à grand chose !

-Je compte sur toi pour s'occuper de son cas à elle dit le beau blond en lançant un regard noir à Alia. Il finit par sortir de la maison et par enfourcher sa moto. Il était sur d'une chose: il ne reviendrait pas avant d'avoir retrouvé Tifa, il y passerait la journée si il le fallait.

Celle-ci était partie courir un peu, elle était tellement énervée qu'elle ne s'était pas rendu compte d'être entré dans une forêt. Elle s'arrêta et observa son entourage : des arbres, des arbres, un lac ou un truc qui y ressemble. _Geniaaaal je suis perdu _songea t'elle avec sarcasme, paumé en plein milieu d'une forêt que je me rappel même plus qu'elle était la hier , apparition soudaine? Surement pas, cette forêt avait toujours été la, c'était juste qu'elle n'y avait jamais vraiment fais attention, quoique...

-Ah mais si je l'a connais cette fôret ! C'est ici que le gang de Kadaj avait emmené les enfants après les avoir enlevé, même que Cloud... Je pense encore à lui!!! Mais c'est pas vrai, je peux pas l'oublier lui et son physique de rêve.

Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte elle avait parler à haute voie.

Elle continua de marcher quelques minutes essayant vainement de se repéré mais son esprit était comme vidé, jamais elle ne retrouverait la sortie de cette saleté de forêt qu'elle était pourtant censé connaître non? Toujours les mêmes foutu arbres! Elle avait decider de suivre le courant du lac mais cela ne servait cas la perdre encore plus... Elle commencait réellement à paniquer la, la forêt était silencieuse comme un tombeau. Une genre de pyramide de végétation. Elle ne voulait pas que cette forêt soit sont tombeau , elle voulait que quelqu'un la trouve et lui indique le chemin ! N'importe quoi, un ecureuil peut être, ou un oiseau! _Bah quoi sa se fait dans les contes de fées_ Songea t'elle. Cela faisait depuis le matin qu'elle était perdu et la nuit commencait à tomber, il fallait absolument qu'elle retrouve son chemin ou que quelqu'un, _n'importe qui _la trouve.

-Tifa !!!!

_Hum Hum qui me parle_ songea la concerné, elle aurait reconnu cette voie parmis mille malgré le faite qu'elle était dos à l'inconnu.

Q_uand je disais n'importe qui j'aurais peut-être du préciser quelqu'un de pas trop sexy ,blond et guerrier ._

Malgré ces pensées sarcastiques la jeune femme était heureuse de le voir, elle n'aurait pas tenu une minute de plus dans cette forêt lugubre.

-Comment tu m'a retrouvé lui demanda t'elle alors qu'il s'était approché d'elle. Elle ne le voyait pas mais sentait sa précense .

-Je n'est eu qu'a demandé à quelques personnes qui t'on vues rentré dans la forêt.

-Ah... elle ne sut pas quoi dire d'autre

-Explique moi Tifa, il s'était rapproché d'elle et elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud carressant sa peau

-Je..ne voit pas de quoi tu parle mentit elle alors qu'elle savait pertinement de quoi il parlait.

-Et moi je sais que tu sais de quoi je parle

-Peut-être...

-Alors dit moi pourquoi tout sa, en même temps qu'il avait prononcé ces paroles il avait posé sa ma main sur son épaule.

-Je ne peux pas

-Si, je suis sûre que tu peux, tu ne veux pas c'est tout.

-C'est pas que je ne veux pas mais que j'ai peur

-Tu n'as pas à avoir peur

-Tu vas te moquer

-Jamais

-Alors tu vas me hair

-Jamais

-Tu me le promet?

-Je te le promet. Il avait inconsiemment fait glisser sa main de son épaule et avait sérré la main de la jeune femme

-Je... Je t'aime.

* * *

**_Vwala fini Oo_**

**_Plus que un chapitre et j'orais finit cette Fic mdr, n'hésitez pass à mdire ske vous en penserrr Bizouuxx_**


	11. Histoire de Coeur

**Et oui je suis encore en vie [certains en doutait xD !! et après ces loong mois d'absence je vous met enfiiin la suite et la fin de cette fanfic ! Bon bah bonne lecture et encore désolé pour le retard O.o**

* * *

_-Je... Je t'aime._

Mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris de lui dire sa !!! Songea t'elle choqué de son propre courage. Le pire c'est qu'il dit rien! Mais pourquoi il dit rien? Oh mon dieu je vais mourir. Mais paaaarle s'il te plaît arrête de me fixer! Euh je le vois me fixer sa veut dire que je me suis tourné vers lui non? MAIS POURQUOI JE ME SUIS TOURNE VERS LUI!! La panique prenait peu à peu son esprit et elle avait baisser les yeux songeant avec fermeté à ne pas le regarder et à cesser de rougir.

-Alors c'était vrai

-Quoi demanda t'elle méfiante gardant fermement les yeux rivés au sol

-Les autres... Ils me répétaient sans cesses que tu m'aimais et je ne les croyait pas.

Elle s'était mise à trembler de tout son corps ayant resserrer les points de colère. Alors comme sa même ces propre amis s'étaient amusés de sa solitude! Il fallait qu'elle parte, qu'importe la nuit qu'importe le froid et qu'importe la pluie qui commençait à tomber il fallait qu'elle fuit. Elle se mit à courir prenant n'importe qu'elle chemin, courant de toute ces forces.

-Tifa attend s'exclama Cloud s'élançant à sa poursuite

Elle le savait, elle le savait qu'il se moquerait même si il avait promis. Pas de chance, malgré son agilité il courait plus vite qu'elle et il eu vite fait de la rattraper, il lui attrapa le bras et l'a plaqua contre un arbre.

-Lâche moi gémit-elle en se débattant fixant obstinément le sol.

-Regarde moi

-Non

Il passa sa main sur sa joue et la força à le regarder ce qu'elle fit docilement. Lorsqu'elle vit ces yeux elle ne put s'empêcher de s'y plonger

_Dieu qu'il est beau, pourrais-je un jour l'oublier?_

Elle le vit approcher lentement son visage du sien et il l'embrassa tendrement, c'était un baiser innocent mais tellement merveilleux. Qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait aimer ces lèvres ! Malgré la pluie qui ruisselait maintenant sur ces épaules et la faisait trembler de froid cela devait être un des plus beau moment de sa vie malgré sa courteté car Cloud s'était déjà éloigné.

-Viens rentrons on va être tremper et en plus il fait froid et t'es peu couverte dit-il en lui prenant la main.

Elle se laissa faire trop épuisée pour le contredire et trop heureuse par son geste précèdent. Qu'est ce qui lui a pris songea t'elle désorientée, elle se laissait toujours tirer par Cloud qui s'était mit à courir car la pluie tombait de plus en plus fort. La jeune femme commençait légèrement à être agacée par la pluie lui glissant désagréablement dans le dos alors elle reprit ces esprits, cessant de se poser des questions et se mit à accélérer l'allure. Ils arrivèrent enfin à la moto de Cloud et ils se dépêchèrent de démarrer car il s'était mit à grêler. Tifa se colla contre Cloud, elle tremblotait de froid et son corps contre le sien lui fit un bien fou. Elle sentait le froid lui taillader le visage alors elle l'enfouis dans son dos en poussant un imperceptible soupir de soulagement en sentant la chaleur que cela lui procurait. Il sentait tellement bon , ces pensées commencèrent à dériver vers d'autres sujets concernant son beau blond et apparemment elle avait de la fièvre car ces pensées était assez ... Hum assez osées.

-Tchhh Clouud on est bientôt arrivés ?

-Oui ne t'inquiètes pas

-Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte d'avoir autant marcher tu sais? Je n'ai pas fais exprès tu me crois hein?

-T'as de la fièvre dit-il avec un léger sourire, si je ne te connaissais pas j'aurais que tu étais saoul.

-Kchhhh j'ai pas de fièvre je suis lucide

-Mais bien sur je vais te croire

-Tchhhh... Huhu tu sais que tu sent bon?

-...

-Quoiii c'est vrai je te jure

-Je ne met pas de parfum

-Mais j'ai jamais dit sa huhu _(non elle ne se prend pas pour un hibou... xD)_, je sais que tu n'en met pas, c'est ton odeur corporel naturel de mâle qui sent bon

-Je te laisserais plus jamais aller t'entraîner surtout quand il va pleuvoir dit-il plus pour lui même que pour la jeune femme qui s'était mit à rire toute seule.

-Waaaah sa tourne, sa s'arrête? On est arrivée s'exclama t'elle en sautant à terre. Mais son équilibre ne fut que de courte durée car à peine avait-elle posée le pied à terre qu'elle manqua de tomber si Cloud ne l'avait pas rattrapé.

Il l'a pris dans ces bras et la porta jusqu'au salon alors qu'elle ne cessait de vociférer le faite qu'elle savait tréééés bien marcher. Il la déposa sur le canapé et se dirigea vers le bar pour trouver de la glace. Lorsqu'il l'eus trouvé il l'a pris et revint vers Tifa pour la lui mettre sur le front. Après quelques minutes de réflexion il décida qu'il était mieux qu'il la monte dans son lit. Lorsque se fut fait il rabattit la couverture sur elle et posa la glace sur son front. Sentant la fraîcheur soudaine sur elle ouvrit violemment les yeux et sursauta, elle le vit à coté d'elle semblant s'inquiéter. Elle lui fit un léger sourire comme pour lui dire qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il s'inquiète que demain elle irait mieux.

-Tu es tellement beau... J'aime tellement tes yeux ton corps ta façon de penser, de parler, de me regarder. Je t'aime Cloud, je doute que se soit réciproque mais sache que je serais toujours la pour toi quoi qu'il arrive. Je te confie mon coeur et mon amour, aime moi, possède moi. Je te donne tout sans condition...

Les yeux bleu maki du blond brillait d'une lueur indescriptible et il passa sa main sur la joue de son amie d'enfance. _Comment ai-je pu être si aveugle songea t'il, elle est tellement belle, combien de fois ai-je du la briser sans m'en rendre compte, je me hais comment puis-je être aussi détestable._

-Tifa murmura t'il, je ne te mérite pas dit-il en se levant mais il fut retenu par la main de Tifa qui l'avait retenu.

-Pars pas pour toujours! Je sais que tu m'aimes pas, mais laisse moi au moins être à tes coté je t'en pris...

-Humf, ne parle pas de choses dont tu ne sais rien dit-il un léger sourire sur les lèvres, et je ne partirais pas sauf si tu le veux.

-Alors je veux pas!

-J'espère bien... Je vais te laisser te reposer on se vois demain murmura t'il en lui baisant le front.

-Tu seras la demain hein?

-Je serais la.

-Et je peux venir te rejoindre dans la nuit s'exclama t'elle en se redressant de manière provocante.

-Tchh oui tu peux dit-il tout aussi provoquant en se retournant avant de quitter la chambre.

-Alors je viendrais dit-elle toute souriante malgré le faite que celui-ci ne pouvait plus l'entendre.

Mais quelqu'un d'autre l'avait entendu...

-Je crois qu'ont a presque réussi n'est ce pas Claudia?

-Arf oui

-Tu n'en n'as pas marre de jouer l'ange gardien des couples?

-Non, surtout que eux ils le méritent

-Si tu le dis, a t'on avis encore combien de temps?

-Un jour à peine

-Et tu vas partir sans leur dire au revoir dit une autre voix

-Je ne sais pas... On verra bien!

Tifa se réveilla vers 4 heures du matin et elle n'avait plus chaud du tout, elle n'avait donc plus de fièvre. N'ayant pas oublier l'invitation de son beau blond elle s'extirpa tant bien que mal de son lit et se dirigea vers la chambre de ce dernier. Elle ouvrit lentement la porte faisant attention de ne pas faire de bruit et la referma pareillement. Elle fut surprise de voir qu'il ne dormait pas, il était assis dans le noir sur son lit, le dos contre le mur, et il fixait un point imaginaire que seule lui semblait apercevoir. Les reflets de la lune jouait avec sa peau de cristal lui donnant un air irréel et elle fut troublé de l'éclat de ces yeux bleus mako qui brillaient d'un air surnaturelle. A ce moment précis il n'était pas tout simplement beau, il était magnifique, plus magnifique que n'importe qui, à un faire pâlir de jalousie n'importe quelle dieu.

-Tu ne dors pas murmura t'elle en s'approchant timidement de lui.

-Non, j'étais curieux de voir si tu allais venir...

Elle vint s'asseoir à ces cotés mais ne le toucha pas, elle ne voulait pas non plus passer pour une harceleuse. Telle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle sentit sa main se poser sur la sienne, il passa délicatement ses doigts entre les siens, elle aimait tant lorsqu'il faisait ça, il l'avait déjà fait auparavant mais peu de fois mais cette fois si c'était tellement... tellement irréel c'était le mots oui, irréel.

C'était comme dans ces rêves, un prince et une princesse qui s'aiment... Enfin... Est-ce que les contes de fée marchaient si seulement une personne aimait l'autre? Elle supposait que non.

-Hum... Bien sur que oui que j'allais venir attends 98 des filles de ce monde rêveraient d'être à ma place à ce moment précis, et les 2 qu'il reste sont soit aveugles soit handicapées mental.

-N'exagère pas non plus

-Je n'exagère pas, elles sont toutes amoureuses de toi! Mais aucune ne t'aimes comme je t'aime Cloud murmura t'elle en posant sa tête sur son épaule.

-Tifa...

-Chuttt, ne t'inquiètes pas ça je l'ai compris depuis bien longtemps, ton coeur appartient à Aerith; et elle est sûrement la seule à t'aimer comme je t'aime. N e l'oubli jamais car c'était une fille formidable, la mort n'aurait jamais due vous séparer, c'est tellement injuste...

Vous connaissez cette petite douleur que l'on ressent lorsqu'on regarde un film d'amour extrêmement triste parce-que l'un des deux personnage du couple principal meurt et qu'on a qu'une envie c'est d'hurler « Mais pourquoi tu n'as pas pris sa main ?!!!_[ Titanic xD _, même si l'histoire n'est pas réelle on ressent un cassement en soit, c'est à peu près la même chose lorsque l'on vous annonce une nouvelle qui vous choque profondément. Et bien cette petite douleur c'est ce que ressentait Tifa à ce moment précis. Une douleur qui peut faire pleurer les plus sensible ou se faire se renfermer sur eux mêmes les durs à cuire, mais elle, elle se contentait juste de profiter du moment présent, elle penserait à la douleur après.

-Arrêtes... Je ne l'aimais pas enfaîte, c'était plus un attachement qu'autre chose et elle le sait. Elle sait très bien que son coeur appartient à Zack, et que le mien...T'appartient Tifa.

Elle se releva légèrement et le fixa les yeux pétillant d'un espoir non dissimuler. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire, elle se contenta de le regarder. Il se releva légèrement et se mit fasse à elle, il caressa lentement sa joue et passa sa main derrière son coup pour pouvoir la rapprocher jusqu'à qu'ils soit front à front.

-Mais la dernière fois tu m'avais dis que... Enfin que... bégaya t'elle dans un souffle les joues rougissants à vue d'oeil.

-Je m'étais trompé, j'étais trop aveuglé par le passé, mais mon futur je veux le passer avec toi.

-Je suppose que je rêve dit-elle alors qu'elle avait fermé les yeux.

-Ouvre les yeux lui demanda t'il se qu'elle fit. Tu ne rêves pas. Et je veux que tu saches que je t'aime Tifa Lockheart.

-Redis le moi je t'en pris

-Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime plus que tout lui murmura t'il sensuelement à l'oreille, sa bouche descendit le long de son coup ou il se mit à l'embrasser.

Elle se mit à rire légèrement en sentant des chatouilles dans son coup et chanta d'une voix très peu élevé mais cristalline comme des diamants

-Viens Joséphine, dans ma machine qui vole...

-Qui vole, s'envole comme une folle repris Cloud en riant légèrement à son tour se joignant à sa compagne.

-Elle est super vielle cette chanson, comment se fait-il que tu la connaisse Cloud lui demanda-elle avant de le plaquer sur le lit et de se mettre en tailleur sur lui.

-Quand ont étaient enfants tu la chantais souvent et je me surprenais à t'écouter.

-Oui c'est vrai j'aimais beaucoup cette chanson

Soudain elle se sentit renversé et elle se rendit compte que Cloud se trouvait à présent au dessus d'elle, il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa, passionnément comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il l'a voyait. Elle fut d'abord surprise mais repris vite contenance et répondit à son baiser, elle finit par se blottir contre lui et s'endormit dans ces bras un sourire au lèvre. Elle n'était plus seule, il était la maintenant, il l'aimait il lui avait dit c'était la chose la plus merveilleuse qu'il pouvait lui arriver !

-Je dois rêvé murmura t'elle avant de s'endormir.

-KYAAAAA sortez le champomy !! Il lui a enfin dit qu'il l'aimait !!

-Complètement taré cette fille s'exclama une ombre qui avait suivit Claudia dans le salon.

-Oui bah n'empêche que l'autre a failli tout foutre en l'air, l'espèce de pimbêche vous pouvez me dire ce qu'elle pouvait bien foutre avec vous hein?

-Chaii' pas grogna une autre ombre, elle a du s'infiltrer ou on s'était planqué et se prendre une pierre dans la tronche ce qui l'a fait s'évanouir

-Pff il y a vraiment des boulets dans le monde dit Claudia

-Ouaip s'exclama une troisième ombre

-Bon je suppose que je n'ai plus qu'a disparaître moi

-Tu vas leur effacer la mémoire?

-Oui

-Donc tu ne vas pas leur dire que tu parts ?

-Non

-Pff bon bah après tout c'est ta vie tu en fait ce que tu veux

-_Wyrda Eitha_ murmura la jeune fille tandis que la paume de sa main luisait d'une lueur bleu, à peine ces mots prononcé qu'elle s'échappa de sa main pour, en un flash, effacé de la mémoire des gens Claudia Prospère

-Voila dit-elle d'un ton triste, au-faite merci de m'avoir aidé a les faire ouvrir les yeux sur leur sentiments réciproque dit-elle au ombres.

-Ne nous remercie pas, après tout c'est toi qui nous a crées

-Et puis de toute façon tu vas nous faire disparaître

-Oui... On se reverras ne vous inquiétez pas . _Jierda Fairth_ murmura t'elle. Et de la même facon que la mémoires des gens s'étaient effacées ils disparurent...

Bon me voilà toute seul, je n'ai plus qu'a disparaître ailleurs, pourquoi pas New York? Ou l'Espagne songea t'elle

-Allons visiter les boutiques de New York s'exclama t'elle

-Du _Silbena Datia_ murmura t'elle, et a son tour elle disparu et la maison fut silencieuse comme si Claudia n'était jamais venue.

Le soleil commençait doucement à remplacer les étoiles qui scintillait dans le ciel quelques heures plus tôt et l'on pouvait déjà entendre les familles se réveiller comme si rien ne s'était passer.

Tifa ouvrit lentement les yeux et s'étira comme un chat, elle sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit que quelqu'un la tenait dans ces bras. Elle se retourna lentement pour se retrouver face à une vision plus que magnifique, Cloud dormait encore et quelques mèches blondes lui tombaient devant les yeux. Elle lui caressa la joue, mettant toute la tendresse qu'elle pouvait ressentir envers lui, il ouvrit lentement les yeux et grogna légèrement se demandant qui pouvait le réveiller à une heure pareil. Lorsqu'il aperçu Tifa il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-Salut toi dit-il taquin avant de poser un léger baiser sur ces lèvres, elle posa ça tête sur son [ magnifique et très musclé xD torse

-J'ai l'impression d'oublier quelque chose pas toi?

-Euh non pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas j'ai l'impression que la maison est très... vide.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça ! Les gamins rentre demain et tu la regrettera bien vite cette sensation de maison vide !

-Oui tu as raison dit-elle en rigolant

-Pff je vais devoir te partager avec les gamins c'est pas drôle! Je te veux rien qu'a moi ! Comme pour prouver ces dires Cloud l'embrassa dans le coup pour descendre de plus en plus bas, il remonta le haut de pyjama de Tifa pour finir par le lui enlever et continua sa ligné a lui caresser les hanches en lui posant de léger baisers sur le ventre.

-Clouuuuuuud gemit-elle en s'agrippant au drap

-Oui ? Demanda le concerné en ce redressant légèrement

-T'arrêtes paaas

-A tes ordres princesse dit-il en passant sa langue dans son nombril ce qui la fit gémir plus fortement.

- Ahhh oui Cloud, je t'aime tellement !!

Le dit Cloud remonta lentement jusqu'à son visage pour l'embrasser d'un baiser passionné.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Tifa, plus que tout si tu savais!

Ils finirent la matinée enlacé l'un contre l'autre. Le lendemain Denzel et Marlene revinrent chez Tifa et furent heureux de constater que Cloud et Tifa s'étaient enfin mit ensemble sans l'aide de personne alors qu'eux ils n'avaient jamais réussis alors qu'ils avaient tout tenté ! Cela les dépassaient mais ils ne préféraient pas chercher à comprendre !

Les deux jeunes amoureux décidèrent d'aller se balader un peu enlacé l'un et l'autre. Lorsqu'il arrivèrent dans un parc il s'assirent sur un banc et Tifa posa sa tête sur son épaule. Ils n'avaient pas remarqué le faite qu'une jeune fille brune les observaient perché sur un arbre murmurant un " New York était trop grand pour moi, et je ne voulais pas loupé ça... "

Soudain Cloud se mit à genoux devant Tifa et lui prit la mains

-Tifa... Je sais que ça ne fait pas longtemps que nous sommes ensemble mais cela fait tellement longtemps que nous nous connaissons... Enfin bref je vais pas tourner autour du pot, Tifa Lockheart voulez vous m'épouser dit-il en lui tendant une magnifique bague.

-Bien sur que je le veut s'exclama t'elle en lui sautant dans les bras, je t'aime Cloud !

-Je t'aime aussi Tifa

-Et ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfant leurs semblèrent entendre.

-Bon et bien je vais allez visitez la France moi murmura la brunette avant de disparaître dans un flash...

**_FIN_**

* * *

**Bon et biien voila fini :p **** Lool enfiin voila mes gentiiiil petiiii lecteuuuuuur [ l'auteur pete un cable toute seule cherché pas sa lui arrive souvennt elle vous a plus cette fin ou vous auriez aimer qu'ils n'oublies pas Claudia??? Dites moi tout cela dans vos commentaires !!!! Sur ceux booonne fin de vacaaaaaance ! Moi je profiite d'ailleurs la je suis tranquillement posé sur mon hamac au dessus de mon lit... Huhuhu enfiin bref voila bizOoou a tous ! Tien aufaite l'un de vous a t'il deja lu ou vue le film Eragon? Moi j'ai lu les 2 tome et vue le film xD j'aiime bien 3 Ah et ya aussi le new harry potter et l'ordre du phenix qui vient de sortir !! Vous allez rire maiis jlaii vu 2 foii xD et jle trOuve troo biien. Bon j'arrete de racontéma vie et voilaa mdr bizOou**


End file.
